


Когда цветет миндаль

by natsu_yasumi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Romance, Slash, мистика
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:28:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5155376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natsu_yasumi/pseuds/natsu_yasumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Жизнь на острове затянула меня в свое размеренное течение – я и оглянуться не успел. Не успел подумать о том, что могло ждать меня в пыльном перенаселенном мегаполисе на родине, не успел пожалеть о потерянных перспективах, о несостоявшихся встречах, нереализованных планах.<br/>Был ли я здесь чужим? В мои первые месяцы жизни на острове я время от времени задумывался об этом, но, как известно, путнику, по ошибке однажды забредшему в заколдованное королевство, закрыта дорога обратно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Каждым летом работы было невпроворот. Пестрые толпы крикливых туристов наводняли остров – они стекались к нам отовсюду, не только из близлежащих стран, но и из самых отдаленных уголков континента, оттуда, где солнце появлялось на небе не больше тридцати дней в году, делая их бледную кожу совершенно беззащитной перед безжалостным ультрафиолетовым излучением, опалявшим их с головы до ног уже в первые дни пребывания на острове и придававшим им забавное сходство с вареными лангустами.

Все летние месяцы вплоть до начала осени я и тетушка Луиза работали не покладая рук – сладкое, мгновенно тающее на языке мороженое, фруктовые молочные коктейли и крепкий сицилийский кофе пользовались у туристов особенным спросом, и каждый вечер, вытаскивая из кассы ворохи хрустящих денежных купюр, мы понимали: нам не стоит волноваться о том, что есть завтра. Впрочем, голодать нам не пришлось бы и без лавки с мороженым – умерший около четырех лет назад последний муж моей тетушки оставил ей приличное состояние, которое, казалось, не уменьшалось даже в зимние месяцы, когда остров становился совсем безлюдным и лотки, наполненные разноцветным мороженым, оставались полными до самого вечера.

Жизнь на острове затянула меня в свое размеренное течение – я и оглянуться не успел. Не успел подумать о том, что могло ждать меня в пыльном перенаселенном мегаполисе на родине, не успел пожалеть о потерянных перспективах, о несостоявшихся встречах, нереализованных планах. Да и не было здесь места сожалениям – один день неторопливо, уютно перетекал в другой, лица людей на острове никогда не казались уставшими или раздраженными, на них всегда цвели улыбки, в голосах звучали теплые нотки, а по вечерам во дворах не стихали негромкий смех и томные гитарные аккорды.

Был ли я здесь чужим? В мои первые месяцы жизни на острове я время от времени задумывался об этом, но, как известно, путнику, по ошибке однажды забредшему в заколдованное королевство, закрыта дорога обратно.

Да и не искал я ее, эту дорогу. Возможно, виной всему была кровь островитян, текущая в моих жилах, возможно, это именно она заставляла меня скучать на родине. Мегаполис вытягивал мои силы, выпивал мою энергию, заставлял мое сердце биться неровно и все быстрее и быстрее, до изнеможения, до аритмии; здесь же биение моего сердца замедлялось, выравнивалось, и я мог вздохнуть полной грудью.

Я знал, что местные никогда не примут меня до конца, никогда не смогут поверить мне, добровольно променявшему бьющую энергией жизнь на континенте на существование в забытой богом рыбацкой деревушке, но это тяготило меня только первые полгода. Солнце сделало меня выносливей, мою кожу темнее, а волосы светлее – и раз за разом, погружаясь в морскую воду, я ощущал, как клеймо мегаполиса, вся скверна жизни там, годами копившаяся в моих порах, смывается с моего тела и превращается в морскую пену.

И когда в первую весну моего пребывания на острове зацвели миндальные деревья и все вокруг стало белым, как снег, я перестал звонить родителям. Их номер выветрился из моей головы, не успело и недели пройти после того, как я перестал его набирать. И, будто в ответ на это, старый, почти антикварный грязно-розовый телефонный аппарат моей тетушки замолчал – связь оборвалась окончательно, и течение уносило меня, как крохотную рыбацкую лодку, сорвавшуюся с привязи, в открытое море.

 

***

Каждый раз с приходом осени остров пустел.

В воздухе повисала ни с чем несравнимая тишина, лишь изредка нарушаемая хриплыми криками чаек, а голые безлюдные прибрежные скалы, омываемые темными морскими волнами, напоминали мне истонченные временем дочиста обглоданные человеческие кости.

Осенью и зимой у тетушки Луизы часто были какие-то дела в северной части острова, я не слишком вникал в них, мне было все равно, я с удовольствием проводил дни в одиночестве в нашей лавке, перелистывая страницы пожелтевших от времени журналов, слушая музыку и обслуживая редких посетителей, заходящих к нам на чашечку кофе.

В это время, когда обычная жизнь на острове замирала, словно готовясь к зимней спячке, другая, сокрытая от людских глаз неведомая сила наконец в полной мере вступала в свои владения, опутывая остров тонкой паутиной невидимых серебряных нитей.

О существовании той, другой, таинственной нечеловеческой жизни на острове я узнал совершенно случайно в одну из душных сентябрьских ночей. В ту ночь мне не спалось: то просыпаясь, то снова проваливаясь в цепкие объятия сонного забытья, я ворочался на липких от пота простынях до самого раннего утра, пока небо за окном не посерело, а воздух в комнате не стал значительно прохладнее.

Широко распахнув глаза, я сел на кровати. Лопасти прикрепленного к потолку вентилятора с тихим шуршанием вращались над головой.

Странное оцепенение охватило меня. Я знал – вентилятор был сломан уже несколько недель, что вынуждало меня каждую ночь купаться в собственном поту. Все еще находясь в том состоянии, когда граница между реальностью и сном невероятно размыта, измученный бессонной ночью, я медленно запрокинул голову вверх и тут же увидел их.

В серой полутьме раннего утра они усердно вращали лопасти сломанного вентилятора, перепрыгивая с одной на другую, как дети, беззаботно играющие в догонялки. Их крохотные серебристые полупрозрачные тела, словно сотканные из лунного света, колыхались при каждом прыжке. Они были похожи на людей, крошечных, как феи из волшебных сказок, рассказываемых детям на континенте перед сном, но в то же время их силуэты были расплывчатыми и нестабильными, с каждым прыжком их тела колебались, меняли форму, а иногда и растворялись в воздухе, оставляя за собой только шлейф серебристого дыма.

Внутри меня не было страха. Наверное, я думал, что все еще сплю – я безотчетно вытянул руку вверх, мне хотелось коснуться загадочных серебристых созданий, но мое неловкое движение спугнуло их, ведь тогда они еще не знали, что я не собираюсь причинить им вред. С тихим смехом существа растворились в воздухе, одно за другим, и только лопасти вентилятора над моей головой продолжали мерно вращаться еще несколько секунд, напоминая о том, что я увидел.

Прошло немало времени, пока серебристые создания не перестали бояться меня. Они все чаще появлялись передо мной, дразнили меня, зависая в воздухе прямо перед моим носом, резвились ночью на моей груди и моих плечах – я просыпался, ощущая их холодные быстрые прикосновения к моей коже.

Оказалось, я был единственным, кто мог видеть и ощущать их – однажды вечером, когда тетушка Луиза сидела в гостиной за своим письменным столом, разбирая бумаги, касающиеся наследства, оставленного ее мужем, серебристые существа совсем обнаглели. Хихикая и резво перепрыгивая с места на место, они взобрались по ее плечам на голову и устроили игру в прятки в ее темных густых спускающихся до самой поясницы волосах. Моя тетушка не замечала абсолютно ничего, в то время как я, сидевший в кресле рядом с письменным столом, только и мог, что, будто погрузившись в какой-то транс, наблюдать за их беспечными играми до тех пор, пока всегда немного хрипловатый голос моей тетушки не вывел меня из этого загадочного состояния и не заставил меня перевести взгляд от ее волос, служивших игровой площадкой для таинственных серебристых существ, к ее лицу, омраченному тревогой:

– Майлз? Майлз, ох, Майлз, мальчик мой, что с тобой?

Вздрогнув всем телом от неожиданности, я совершенно буквально чуть не свалился с кресла.

– Прости… э-э… что?

Вздохнув, тетушка Луиза укоризненно покачала головой – чтобы удержаться на месте, серебристым существам пришлось вцепиться в пряди ее волос так, будто те были толстыми плетенными канатами.

– Ты себя неважно чувствуешь, Майлз? Такой бледный… Тебе нездоровится? Может, съел что-то плохое? Ах, эти вчерашние устрицы, я так и знала, что с ними что-то не так…

Предупреждая дальнейшие расспросы, я молча мотнул головой. С тех пор, как я начал видеть загадочных существ, прошло больше года, но я никому, совершенно никому не рассказывал об этом. И дело было не в том, что я не хотел, чтобы меня сочли за сумасшедшего.

Встав с кресла, я, все так же не говоря ни слова, покинул гостиную – ступеньки старой деревянной лестницы, ведшей на второй этаж к моей комнате, тоскливо заскрипели под ногами. И уже наверху, украдкой оглянувшись, я увидел, как тетушка Луиза снова склонилась над своими бумагами – как и всегда, она чувствовала своей отточенной временем женской интуицией, когда мне не стоит задавать лишних вопросов.

Так вот, дело было не в том, что я не хотел, чтобы меня сочли за сумасшедшего, все было гораздо проще – я ждал. Других знаков. Появления новых не поддающихся объяснению загадочных существ.

Я знал, остров выбрал меня. Я чувствовал, что стою перед открытой дверью, на пороге: еще немного, и заколдованное королевство откроет мне все свои тайны.

Стоило лишь сделать шаг.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Осенью, когда последние туристы исчезали с острова, работы в лавке было настолько мало, что по вечерам не растраченная в течение дня энергия бурлила во мне и рвалась наружу. В первый год пребывания на острове я еще не настолько сильно ощущал это, но с приходом второй осени, когда остров, как и всегда, беспощадно опустел, а серебристые создания стали показываться все чаще, я не выдержал. Я взял в привычку делать по вечерам небольшие вылазки из нашей деревни, за пределами которой – всего-то в пяти километрах – начиналась одна из самых важных автомагистралей острова, для чего выкопал в гараже из-под груды ненужной рухляди видавший виды мотороллер умершего мужа моей тетушки.

Мало-помалу вечерние вылазки превратились для меня в своего рода ритуал. Я любил ощущение старенького „Сузуки“ под моим телом, начинавшего неумолимо дребезжать при скорости выше восьмидесяти километров в час, любил ветер, бьющий мне в лицо и оставляющий на губах терпкий вкус соли, любил то, что я не знал, куда автострада заведет меня на этот раз. Шаг за шагом я кропотливо исследовал мое личное заколдованное королевство, каждый его уголок с таким лихорадочным рвением, будто от этого зависела моя жизнь.

Километрах в десяти от нашей деревушки прибрежные скалы расходились, обнажая полоску белого песка и образуя небольшой потайной природный пляж; один раз обнаружив это место, я возвращался к нему снова и снова, очарованный его уединённостью. Пляж, будто гигантским магнитом, притягивал меня к себе, и я не мог прожить и недели, чтобы не провести несколько часов там, наблюдая за чайками, кружившимися над морем, и темно-зеленой водой, плескавшейся у моих ног.

Кажется, это было одним из октябрьских воскресений, когда я, пообещав тетушке, что вернусь не позже одиннадцати вечера, оседлал моего „Сузуки“ и в который раз направился к пляжу. В тот вечер заходящее солнце казалось мне все еще теплым, но при этом в вечернем воздухе явственно чувствовался холод осени – я даже вспомнил о том, что утром с неба уже сыпались первые снежинки. Снег на острове мог пойти довольно рано, иногда уже в конце октября, правда, и весна, неизменно знаменовавшаяся цветением миндальных деревьев, начиналась значительно раньше чем на континенте, бывало, даже в середине февраля.

Прислонив мотороллер к дереву, я привычной узкой тропинкой, блуждающей между голыми скалами, спустился к пляжу. В тот вечер море было особенно неспокойным, и песок под моими ногами был покрыт прибитыми к суше морскими водорослями и размокшим от воды мусором. Осторожно переступая через него, я, погрузившись в свои мысли, бродил по пляжу, пока человеческий силуэт, на одном из выступавших из воды рифов на расстоянии двухсот метров от берега не привлек мое внимание и не заставил меня невольно замереть на месте.

Я был удивлен – за все мои посещения пляжа я ни разу не встречал здесь ни одной живой души. Даже местные почему-то обходили это место стороной – пляж был настолько покинут и затерян между прибрежными скалами, что я наивно верил, что он принадлежит только мне.

Я напряг глаза – заходящее солнце слепило их, не позволяя мне разглядеть сидящую на рифе человеческую фигуру. Единственное, что я мог увидеть, был изящный изгиб тонких плеч и длинные русые волосы – волнистые и мокрые от воды, они почти полностью скрывали под собой спину сидящего на рифе человека.

Девушка? Но откуда… почему здесь и почему в такое время? Странный силуэт на одиноком рифе, омываемом морской водой, совершенно неожиданно затронул что-то внутри меня, какую-то невидимую струну – некоторое время я зачарованно прислушивался к ее тоскливому, болезненному звучанию где-то в глубине меня, до тех пор, пока здравый смысл во мне не преодолел это волшебное оцепенение. Я, спохватившись, несмело окликнул сидевшего на рифе человека.

Плеск волн, неутомимо бьющихся о скалы, поглощал мой голос без остатка, так, будто бы я был окружен звуконепроницаемыми стенами. Но, как ни странно, загадочный человек на рифе услышал меня с самого первого раза, обернувшись, силуэт выпрямился во весь рост и – не успел я и глазом моргнуть – соскользнул с рифа прямо в морскую воду.

И что это только было? Обман зрения, иллюзия или наваждение? Я встревоженно искал глазами фигуру человека с рифа в темных морских волнах, некоторые из которых были такими высокими, что почти доходили мне до пояса. Но прошло меньше минуты, как чей-то тихий, совершенно лишенный эмоциональной окраски голос позвал меня откуда-то слева:

– Здесь я. Не туда смотришь.

Вздрогнув, я обернулся – он стоял всего-то в нескольких шагах от меня по щиколотку в морской воде. Голубые выцветшие джинсы, насквозь вымокшая белая майка и глубокие темно-зеленые глаза, немного беспокойно исследующие мое лицо – человек с рифа оказался не девушкой, как мне показалось, а костлявым высоким парнишкой, подростком не старше шестнадцати лет, наверное.

– В чем дело? Ты ведь звал меня, правда?

Голос парнишки был действительно странным, отметил про себя я, он не только был лишен эмоциональной окраски, но и был слишком высоким для парня его возраста и при этом настолько тихим, размытым, будто бы лишенным всех признаков, указывающих на пол его владельца. Услышь я этот голос по телефону, я бы никогда не смог бы угадать, кому он принадлежит – девушке или парню.

Несколько секунд я молчал в некотором замешательстве, не зная, что ответить. Серебристые создания, спокойно резвившиеся до этого в лижущих песок морских волнах, оживились в присутствии странного подростка, теперь они суетились вокруг его ступней и даже облепили одну из его обнаженных щиколоток.

Похоже, я слишком уж увлекся наблюдением за поведением серебристых существ, это не укрылось и от глаз парня – проследив за моим взглядом, он несколько изумленно изогнул бровь и насмешливо протянул:

– О-о. Как интересно. Ты что, можешь их видеть?

Парень тряхнул ногой с недовольной миной на лице, и серебристые существа, гнездившиеся на его щиколотке, с визгом поплюхались в воду. Я словно пришел в себя:

– Ты тоже?! Но…

Парень презрительно фыркнул.

– Я им почти как брат родной.

Он был прав, несмотря на то, что он только что грубо и абсолютно бесцеремонно стряхнул их, серебристые создания снова закружились в воде вокруг его ступней, а некоторые, самые отважные из них, даже предпринимали попытки вновь карабкаться вверх по его щиколотке. Я усмехнулся:

– Кажется, они любят тебя.

Откинув со лба свои спутанные волосы, парень с каким-то недоверием и даже напряжением больше полминуты внимательно обследовал мое лицо, но потом, будто бы удостоверившись в чем-то, шагнул в мою сторону.

Он был босиком – влажный песок мгновенно поглотил его ступни. Его выцветшие джинсы были подвернуты почти до самой середины щиколоток, на одной из которых свободно болталось несколько тонких кожаных браслетов, напомнивших мне те, которые с таким удовольствием носили летом девушки с континента.

– Хочешь узнать о них побольше? – кивнув в сторону серебристых существ, последовавших за ним из воды на сушу, с неожиданным дружелюбием спросил парень.

– Я смотрю, я набрел на эксперта, – с иронией отозвался я, на что парень только хмыкнул, пожав плечами.

Мы побрели по пляжу не сговариваясь, это медленное размеренное движение вперед вышло само собой. Я видел, как бледные ступни моего случайного собеседника наступают на темные груды мокрых водорослей – казалось бы, он совсем не замечал их прикосновений к своей коже, и на его худом овальном лице не отражалось никакой реакции, словно ходить босиком по влажному морскому мусору было для него самой обыденной вещью на свете.

Местный? В самом начале, когда я увидел его, я действительно принял его за островитянина, но сейчас, неторопливо шагая рядом с ним по песку, я смог разглядеть его вблизи и тут же отмел этот вариант. Его кожа была светлой, будто ванильное мороженое, и такой тонкой, что сквозь нее я мог отчетливо видеть синие жилки бегущих внутри его тела вен. Он выглядел болезненно и определенно отличался от пышущих жизнью загорелых островитян, но тогда как он очутился здесь, вечером и совсем один? Ближайшим населенным пунктом отсюда была наша деревушка, и если бы он жил там, я бы уж наверняка хотя бы раз, но уж точно столкнулся с ним.

– И ты часто здесь бываешь? – подал голос я – уж слишком наше молчание затянулось, – я тебя тут еще ни разу не видел.

– Зато я тебя здесь видел. Много раз. Ты приезжаешь сюда как минимум раз в неделю, просиживаешь тут часами и смотришь на море…

– То есть ты следил за мной?

Я даже на какое-то мгновение остановился, ошарашенный мыслью о том, что кто-то мог наблюдать за мной все это время.

Парень раздраженно повел плечом:

– Будто мне это нужно. Просто ты слишком часто здесь бываешь и все. Не знаешь, чем занять себя по вечерам?

Хоть мне было и плевать на то, что думал обо мне этот странный парнишка, от его колкого замечания почему-то сделалось неуютно.

– Не твое дело, – сухо отрезал я, – и вообще, ты вроде собирался рассказать мне о них?

Я хмуро кивнул в сторону серебристых созданий, торжественным эскортом следовавших за нами попятам.

Мы остановились. Зашедший немного вперед парень обернулся, и прищуренный взгляд его зеленых глаз мазнул по моему лицу. Мне показалось, он колеблется, раздумывает над чем-то, взвешивает все за и против.

И правда, с чего бы ему было открывать все тайны острова мне?

Внезапно нагнувшись, парень сгреб что-то в охапку, и я вздрогнул от неожиданности, когда его бледные хрупкие запястья оказались на уровне моего лица.

Они всегда казались мне недосягаемыми. В самом начале я еще пытался поймать их – верткие и невероятно быстрые, серебристые существа всегда ускользали из моих рук, но сейчас одно из них спокойно, без какого-либо страха колыхалось прямо перед моими глазами на ладонях загадочного парня.

– Хочешь коснуться его? Не бойся.

– Я… я даже не знаю… – пробормотал я, но мои пальцы уже робко тянулись в сторону серебристого создания.

Оно не двигалось, совсем замерло, лишь очертания его крошечного тела колебались, делая весь его силуэт невероятно размытым и почти недоступным для человеческого глаза.

Это было необыкновенно. Мое сердцебиение вдруг участилось, пульс подскочил, наверное, до ста, и кровь гулко застучала в висках.

На узких бескровных губах парня скользнула тень улыбки:

– Если успокоишься и не будешь трястись так, как будто тебя только что ударило током, ты даже сможешь немного подержать его… Давай же, поднеси свои ладони к моим.

Я сознательно проигнорировал колкость – таинственный подросток временами избирал уж очень нахальную манеру разговора – и вытянул руку, подушечки наших пальцев соприкоснулись, и я ощутил, каким он был холодным. Я был готов поклясться, что температура его тела была не выше температуры тела трупа. Еще бы, купаться в море в конце октября. Так и воспаление легких подхватить недолго. У парнишки явно были не все дома.

Поднеся свои ладони к его, я ждал. Несколько секунд существо колыхалось на его ладони, но потом, будто с интересом и сомнением, сделало шаг в мою сторону и вдруг застыло на стыке наших пальцев.

Оно пульсировало. Жило. Своей собственной, таинственной и недоступной для моего понимания жизнью. Я отчетливо ощущал приятное тепло, исходящее от его крошечного тельца.

На затерянный между скалами пляж спустились сумерки, и в тот самый момент, когда вокруг стало настолько темно, что я почти перестал различать выражение на лице странного парня с рифа, серебристое существо засветилось.

Сидя на стыке наших пальцев, оно источало слабое свечение, похожее на свет далеких звезд, отражающихся в морской воде. Я еще никогда не видел подобного – затаив дыхание от волнения, я, забыв обо всем, любовался крошечным живым „светильником“ на наших ладонях.

– Никто не знает, кто они и откуда они взялись, – внезапно подал из сумеречной полутьмы голос парень, когда я уже совсем забыл о его существовании, – они просто были здесь. Всегда. С тех пор, как существует сам остров. Мы называем их хранителями. Они питаются человеческими негативными эмоциями. Поглощают их без остатка…

Словно осознав смысл последнего предложения парня, я вздрогнул всем телом, наши пальцы разошлись в стороны и серебристое создание с визгом плюхнулось на песок.

Парень искреннн рассмеялся.

– Не переживай. Ты можешь их видеть, поэтому твои эмоции они не тронут… если ты, конечно, сам не попросишь их об этом.

Я не знал, с какого момента я перестал обращать внимание на сюрреалистичность происходящего. Я воспринимал все как должное – в конце концов, я был в заколдованном королевстве и поэтому не подвергал сомнениям ни единого слова загадочного парня, ведь он был ключом, понял я. Ключом ко всему, что тут творилось.

Я сделал глубокий вдох, чтобы собраться с мыслями. Серебристые существа, суетившиеся вокруг нас, излучали слабое свечение, и даже несмотря на то, что вокруг было уже темно, мы стояли в небольшом пятне серебристого света, и я мог отчетливо различать выражение лица моего собеседника – он не шутил.

Мы разговаривали друг с другом уже больше двадцати минут и так и не представились, внезапно понял я и, стараясь казаться как можно более дружелюбным, улыбнулся таинственному парню:

– Я Майлз, кстати. А тебя как зовут?

Как мне показалось, на худом лице парня с рифа на какое-то мгновение застыло непонятное замешательство. Углы его губ несколько раз беспомощно вздрогнули, но ему потребовалось больше полминуты, чтобы наконец подать голос и ответить на мой вопрос.

– А меня зовут… меня зовут, – в какой-то растерянности пробормотал парень, запнулся и продолжил только тогда, когда рассеянный до этого взгляд его темно-зеленых глаз неожиданно сфокусировался на мне. Парень смотрел на меня в упор, – мое имя… Йен.

Я только кивнул, немного пораженный его реакцией на мой, казалось бы, самый обыкновенный вопрос, но уже позже, через несколько часов после того, как я снова вернулся домой, когда я рассматривал самого себя в запотевшем зеркале нашей маленькой ванной комнаты, я осознал, на что так внимательно смотрел парень с рифа.

На моей шее, спускаясь от самого уха, пересекая ключицу и доходя практически до середины груди блестела полустёртая временная татуировка, нарисованная в шутку несколько дней назад моей знакомой, одной из местных. Среди ее замысловатых узоров, среди изгибающих ветви причудливых деревьев, непонятных мне иероглифов и других странных азиатских символов прятался небольшой, но вполне заметный знак японской йены.

Я растерянно покачал головой. Наверное, уже тогда, мое подсознание подсказывало мне, что мой новый знакомый не принадлежал к тому привычному, знакомому мне человеческому миру. Я чувствовал, почти интуитивно, он был частью той, другой, неведомой мне силы, и понимал – у меня, наконец, появился шанс исследовать ее до конца. Дойти до самой сути.

Дотуда, докуда до меня не добирался никто.


	3. Chapter 3

 

Мы виделись каждую неделю – я знал, стоит мне свернуть с автомагистрали в знакомом месте и спуститься к пляжу, он обязательно будет там. Чаще всего сидя на песке, совсем близко к полосе прибоя, Йен смотрел на волны и, обернувшись на мои шаги, приветствовал меня легким кивком головы.

В какой-то момент я перестал удивляться этому. Йен стал для меня такой же частью этого уединённого пляжа, как белый песок, темно-зеленые волны у наших ног и серебристые существа, каждый раз окружавшие нас нестройным кольцом. В очередной раз опускаясь рядом с ним на песок, я думал о том, что без моего нового знакомого это место определенно потеряло бы что-то. Что-то неотъемлемо важное.

Йен был для меня тем самым заветным уголком заколдованного королевства, который я мог неторопливо исследовать до бесконечности, столько, сколько мне хотелось, открывая для себя каждый раз новые грани, для него же я был целым миром.

Я сразу понял, Йен еще ни разу не покидал острова – его глаза начинали светиться каким-то особенным блеском, стоило мне упомянуть о мегаполисе. О стадионах в несколько раз больше нашей рыбацкой деревушки, о кинотеатрах с экраном размером с трехэтажный дом, о бесконечных торговых центрах, об улицах, переполненных людьми, на которых никогда не стихал шум голосов и не угасали огни.

При том, что у Йена были немыслимые для меня, жителя большого города, пробелы в общем образовании, он мог часами рассказывать мне об острове – я только и мог, что хлопать глазами от изумления. Йен знал о море и его жителях больше любого университетского профессора – мне казалось, я никогда не устану слушать его тихий безэмоциональный голос, рассказывающий мне о том, чего я никогда не узнал бы, оставаясь на континенте.

Это было странно, но за короткое время нашего знакомства я научился у него действительно многому, и я прекрасно осознавал, что это было только начало. Йен плавал как рыба – его не пугали ни низкая температура морской воды, ни холодный осенний ветер, ни штормовые волны. Он показал мне, как контролировать свое собственное тело, научил меня не бояться моря, ведь оно никогда бы не причинило вреда тому, кто по-настоящему верил и открывался ему.

Только раз я попытался узнать о Йене больше, спросив его, где именно он живет, но когда тот лишь неопределенно махнул рукой в сторону прибрежных скал, я понял, что мое любопытство останется неудовлетворенным. Впрочем, это не слишком расстраивало меня, ведь я знал, всему было свое время. Заколдованное королевство не спешило открывать мне свои тайны, оно учило меня терпению, раз за разом немного приподнимая тяжелый занавес, за которым скрывался его волшебный мир, и я мог ненадолго заглянуть за него. Совсем на чуть-чуть, но мне хватало уже и этого сполна.

Когда Йен однажды спросил у меня, чем я занимаюсь, и я сказал, что продаю мороженое, что я мороженщик, он удивленно, будто сомневаясь в моей честности, округлил глаза.

– Мороженщик?

– Что плохого в том, чтобы быть мороженщиком? – несколько раздраженно парировал я, но Йен только мягко покачал головой, будто предупреждая мою досаду.

– Ничего плохого в этом нет. Просто… мне кажется, это не совсем подходит тебе.

– А что мне тогда подходит? Было бы логичнее, если бы я был премьер-министром? Или генеральным директором „Дженерал-Моторс“?

– Ты мог бы быть кем угодно.

Я удивился про себя тому, каким странным и мечтательным стал обычно монотонный и маловыразительный голос Йена, когда он продолжил:

– Журналистом. Художником. Социальным работником. Ты мог бы помогать тем, кто уже отчаялся, увидеть свет перед собой. Ты мог бы создавать новые миры и спасать человеческие жизни… но я так понимаю, это никогда не было твоей целью?

– Мне нравится твой ход мыслей, – с ухмылкой подтвердил я. Мое раздражение исчезло, как по мановению волшебной палочки растворившись в холодном вечернем воздухе. Несколько секунд мы выразительно смотрели друг на друга в полной тишине, и я постоянно слышал глухой шорох волн, плещущихся у наших ног, пока на лице Йена не мелькнула вдруг немного виноватая улыбка:

– Извини за то, что я сказал до этого. Это было не совсем тактично с моей стороны. Я беру свои слова обратно, хорошо? Ты отличный мороженщик.

– Спасибо.

Йен апатично кивнул, и мы снова замолчали, и в этот момент, поздно вечером, на потайном пляже, о существовании которого знали только мы двое, я ощутил какую-то непонятную, ничем не объяснимую духовную близость к сидящему рядом со мной человеку. В этот миг наши души были неразрывны, будто связаны тонкой невидимой нитью, по которой мысли и чувства одного из нас могли беспрепятственно перетекать к другому, без того, чтобы чужое сознание отторгало их.

Йен был первым из местных, кто по-настоящему принял меня, давая мне понять, что я больше не был чужим.

Теперь я тоже был частью острова.

 

***

В конце ноября всегда нещадно штормило.

Зима на острове подкрадывалась бесшумно, совсем незаметно, но я каждый раз отчетливо ощущал ее ледяное дыхание на моих щеках и шее. И несмотря на то, что температура на острове практически никогда не опускалась намного ниже нуля, а сыплющийся только изредка с неба снег таял, едва коснувшись земли, вечерами было довольно зябко, а по утрам в постели у меня мерзли пальцы ног.

Даже зимой я неутомимо продолжал свои вылазки к потайному пляжу – кутавшийся в длинный тонкий свитер Йен все так же встречал меня, сидя на песке перед плескавшимися у его ног волнами. Прошло уже больше двух месяцев, а установившаяся между нами духовная связь не истончилась, не разорвалась, а становилась, как мне казалось, только крепче.

Мы могли заниматься чем угодно, мне было так легко с Йеном, как мне было легко только с самим собой. Было ли дело в том, что он был островитянином, или же это было его индивидуальной особенностью, но Йен не вызывал у меня чувства усталости и отторжения, которое вызывали у меня мои фальшивые, с ног до головы пропитанные ложью, мелочные и суетливые друзья с континента – более того, я искал в бесконечных разговорах с Йеном отдых от всех, иногда даже от излишне заботливой и излишне проницательной тетушки Луизы, хоть и любил ее всей душой.

Некоторая безэмоциональность и апатичность Йена, показавшаяся мне в начале нашего знакомства странной, больше не смущала. Я привык к его тихому голосу, быстрым, но при этом не резким движениям и неяркой, блеклой, как зимнее солнце, улыбке.

В тот год, когда я познакомился с Йеном, зимние месяцы прошли невероятно быстро, и когда воздух перестал быть таким пронзительно холодным, миндальные деревья были уже готовы к своему цветению, а дни стали длиннее и светлее, случилось то, чего я, все еще очарованный своим собственным заколдованным королевством, ожидал меньше всего. То, что в одно мгновение разрушило все волшебство.

Тетушка Луиза внезапно заболела. Вечерами ее лихорадило, ее глаза впали и блестели, а руки дрожали, когда она ставила перед нашими удивленными завсегдатаями на стол чашку кофе. Вскоре болезнь тетушки Луизы видели и понимали все, кроме нее самой.

В один из февральских дней она просто не смогла встать с кровати, но при этом умоляла меня, чтобы я во что бы то ни стало открыл лавку и без нее, и я не мог ей отказать. Трудоемкие приготовления, уборка, обслуживание посетителей, бухгалтерия – все это, приправленное нараставшим беспокойством за здоровье моей тетушки, высосало из меня в тот день последние силы, и я едва удерживался в седле моего „Сузуки“, направляясь вечером к моему потайному пляжу.

Я опоздал и даже не надеялся, если честно, что застану Йена там, ведь когда я спускался знакомой тропинкой к морю, небо уже совсем потемнело и над линией горизонта даже зажглись первые звезды.

Он сидел на песке, как и всегда, у самой кромки воды, и серебристые существа кружились вокруг него в своем легкомысленном танце, а некоторые, самые смелые из них, нежно льнули к его одинокой ссутулившейся фигуре. Неужели он ждал меня здесь, все это время?

– Йен, прости, я… – начал было я, неуклюже и смущенно, но он вдруг обернулся, и я невольно запнулся – его лицо осветилось такой искренней, такой нехарактерной для него улыбкой, что я обомлел.

Опустившись рядом с ним на холодный песок, я все еще не мог подобрать слов, я должен был постоянно возвращаться в мыслях к этой теплой улыбке, озарившей его лицо в момент моего прихода. Наконец я только и смог, что выдавить из себя:

– Извини, что так поздно.

Йен покачал головой. Он снова обернулся ко мне, и ему хватило одного только короткого взгляда, чтобы понять, что со мной творится:

– Устал?

Вместо ответа я растянулся во весь рост на песке и закрыл глаза – копившийся в моем теле в течение всего этого долгого дня стресс свалился на меня и прижал к земле не хуже каменного пресса. Ни шевелиться, ни говорить больше не хотелось.

– Знаешь, мне хочется помочь тебе, Майлз.

От удивления я даже заставил себя снова открыть глаза. Йен внимательно смотрел на меня, аккуратно держа в ладонях одно из серебристых существ.

– Ты же не против?

– Валяй, – измученно отозвался я, не особенно задумываясь от том, что Йен имел в виду. Но стоило мне ответить, как Йен качнулся ко мне, наклонившись совсем близко к моему лицу, и бережно посадил серебристое существо, застывшее в его ладонях, на мою грудь. Я не успел даже понять, в чем был смысл его манипуляций, не успел возразить или попытаться воспротивиться – странное тепло разлилось по всему моему телу и оплело тенью сладкого забытья мое сознание.

Я вдруг отчетливо вспомнил то, что Йен говорил мне в самом начале о хранителях, и он оказался абсолютно прав – от усталости, напряжения и тревоги не осталось и следа. Я больше не чувствовал себя разбитым, вместо этого меня охватило непонятное умиротворение  вперемешку с томлением, приятной тоской, похожей на то чувство, когда тоскуешь по чему-то безвозвратно ушедшему, но горячо любимому.

Происходило ли это действительно наяву или все было всего лишь волшебным сном? Я явственно ощущал тонкий горьковатый запах миндаля, исходивший от волос Йена, склонившегося надо мной. Это было странно, я мог бы поверить в то, что его волосы пахли чем угодно – например, морской водой, водорослями или рыбой от его бесконечных водных процедур, но только не миндалем.

– Ты приятно пахнешь, – я совсем не удивился тому, что я сказал ему это, ведь в этот момент мое тело и мое сознание находились в таком необычном состоянии гармонии, что мне не было смысла скрывать что-либо, – настоящей весной, миндальными деревьями… и как я только устал от этой чертовой зимы. Только бы она поскорее закончилась. Только бы…

Я замолчал, не зная, как закончить начатую фразу. Я и сам не совсем понимал, что я собирался сказать – был ли я настолько наивен, чтобы верить в то, что когда с приходом весны остров оживет, лихорадка, мучившая мою тетушку, испарится сама собой, и все страхи, все тревоги растворятся в снежно-белых цветах миндаля и превратятся в морскую пену?

Услышав тихий шорох, я понял, что Йен молча лег на песок рядом со мной, голова к голове – я даже ощутил прикосновение его мягких волос к моей щеке. И то самое необъяснимое умиротворение, в котором я пребывал, дало мне возможность без какого-либо зазрения совести обнять Йена, положить голову ему на плечо и, вдохнув горький запах миндаля, исходивший от его волос. Я закрыл глаза и позволил нашим телам сбиться с привычного направления, потерять курс и свободно дрейфовать посредине бескрайнего океана.


	4. Chapter 4

Этой весной миндальные деревья зацвели гораздо раньше обычного, но даже когда их белоснежная весенняя дымка окутала весь остров, тетушке Луизе не стало лучше. Ее лихорадка не спадала вот уже несколько дней, и мне пришлось, вопреки ее отговоркам, отвезти ее в госпиталь в надежде, что там о ней наконец смогут позаботиться, найти причину загадочной болезни и искоренить ее без остатка.

Пока моя тетушка находилась в больнице, все заботы по содержанию нашей лавки пали на меня, и уже через четыре дня мне казалось, я забыл о том, что такое сон и отдых. У меня даже не было сил отправиться вечером к пляжу, хоть я и знал, что Йен ждал меня там, и, закрывая лавку, я каждый раз с тоской косился на мой старенький „Сузуки“, небрежно брошенный мной у порога нашего дома.

С того вечера, когда я в последний раз видел Йена, прошло уже больше недели, и, засыпая в стоячем положении от усталости над кофемашиной, я время от времени непроизвольно возвращался в мыслях к тому, что произошло тогда между нами. К тем странным, не поддающимся разумному объяснению объятиям, к горькому запаху миндаля и его волосам, щекочущим мне лицо. В тот вечер я просто уснул рядом с Йеном на холодном песке, а когда я пришел в себя следующим утром, его уже не было рядом, а мое тело ломило, будто от подступающей простуды.

Зашло ли это слишком далеко, позволил ли я себе настолько увлечься волшебством, окутывающим остров, и нашими бесконечными разговорами, что перестал замечать очевидное? То, что происходило прямо у меня под носом. Телесная близость отличалась от духовной близости, и я не мог притворяться слепым и не видеть разницы между ними.

Быть может, мне и следовало задуматься о произошедшем серьезней, быть может, мне и стоило не воспринимать все так легкомысленно, но в тот момент у меня просто не было на это сил. Меня только и хватало, что на изощренное приготовление мороженного по старинному рецепту моей тетушки, на уборку по вечерам и телефонные разговоры с родственниками, которым, казалось, не было конца и края.

Тем вечером весна уже полноправно вступила в свои владения, и я ощущал ее запах везде – свежий, цветочно-сладкий, он витал в воздухе, заставляя что-то внутри меня сжиматься, словно от предвкушения. Остров будто бы просыпался от долгого тяжелого сна, и с ним просыпался и я – в тот вечер я даже не чувствовал привычной усталости и, протирая перед закрытием столики, позволил себе в какой-то момент всерьез задуматься о вылазке к пляжу. И о том, ждал ли Йен меня, как и всегда, сидя у самой кромки воды и задумчиво глядя на волны.

И когда колокольчик, оповещающий меня о появлении посетителей, тихо звякнул и дверь в лавку отворилась, я все еще был настолько погружен в свои собственные мысли, что, даже не поднимая головы, отозвался:

– Извините, но мы уже закрыты…

Ответом мне было молчание, и я несколько раздраженно поднял взгляд на назойливого посетителя и тут же вздрогнул – на меня в упор смотрели темно-зеленые настолько хорошо знакомые мне глубокие, как море, глаза.

Я и не узнал его сначала, я несколько секунд оторопело смотрел на худого, казалось бы, абсолютно незнакомого мне аккуратно одетого парня с забранными наверх длинными светлыми волосами, свободно открывавшими его красивый высокий лоб.

– _Йен_?!

Мой нежданный гость только слабо улыбнулся, продолжая неуклюже топтаться на пороге. Это был действительно он – я настолько привык к его длинным спутанным волосам, всегда лежащим у него на плечах, к его обычно мокрой, смятой и даже местами грязной одежде, что этот его облик ошарашил меня до такой степени, что на какое-то мгновение я даже растерялся и просто не знал, что сказать.

– …боже, и как ты только здесь оказался? Как ты… как ты нашел меня?

Йен немного смущенно пожал плечами – он явно чувствовал себя неуютно здесь, под льющимся с потолка мягким светом ламп и моим внимательным взглядом, но даже при этом он отлично держался – набравшись смелости, он сделал несколько шагов вглубь лавки и осторожно опустился за один из столиков.

– Здесь вкусно пахнет.

– Я продаю мороженое, – пожав плечами, напомнил я и тут же спохватился, – хочешь чего-нибудь? Я угощаю, конечно.

Не дожидаясь ответа, я набрал в небольшую пластиковую емкость наугад несколько шариков разных сортов и, освободившись от рабочего фартука, опустился на свободный стул рядом с моим гостем.

– Вот, попробуй.

Тонкие пальцы Йена аккуратно сжали цветную емкость с мороженым, а его глаза заблестели. Он бросил неуверенный взгляд на меня, будто ожидая моего разрешения, и только когда я приободряюще кивнул, погрузил в рот пластмассовую ложку:

– Это самое вкусное из всего, что я когда-либо ел!

– Спасибо, – пробормотал я, сконфуженный даже не столько его словами, сколько его бурной реакцией и неподдельно искренним восторгом, озарившим его лицо, – это всего лишь обычное мороженое, но я рад, что тебе так нравится.

Казалось бы, он в первый раз в жизни пробовал мороженое – во время еды его худое овальное лицо светилось такой радостью, что я даже на какой-то момент всерьез усомнился в его возрасте – он выглядел словно двенадцатилетний мальчишка, получивший долгожданные сладости. Вздохнув, я не удержался:

– Хочешь что-нибудь еще? Не стесняйся, мне все равно еще сегодня все выкидывать… можешь выбрать что-нибудь на твой вкус.

Оторвавшись от своей порции, Йен будто задумался на мгновение:

– Я хочу попробовать твой любимый сорт.

Просьба Йена совершенно неожиданно смутила меня так, словно в ней было что-то интимное, и я, непроизвольно замешкавшись, выдавил первое, что только пришло мне в голову:

– Я лучше сделаю тебе кофе.

– У тебя нет любимого сорта?

– Я этого не говорил, – фыркнул я, поднимаясь из-за стола и одновременно думая о том, что в вопросе Йена могло настолько задеть мою чувствительную сторону. Как ни странно, но я и сам не знал этого. „Этот парень слишком любопытен“, – с притворным раздражением констатировал про себя я и принялся за приготовление кофе.

Запах свежемолотых кофейных зерен разлился по всей лавке, но я не замечал его, в этот момент я поймал себя на том, что я снова думаю о запахе миндаля, исходившем от волос Йена. И почему только такая дурацкая мелочь, как запах его волос, никак не хотела выходить у меня из головы? Я был словно одержим. Болен им.

Делая вид, что я занят приготовлением кофе, я украдкой бросил взгляд на Йена, оставшегося за столиком – тот тем временем с явным интересом осматривал простую и неброскую обстановку нашей лавочки так, будто оказался в пятизвездочном ресторане. И почему вообще он пришел сегодня сюда – неужели из-за меня, неужели из-за того, что я не появлялся на пляже уже больше недели?

Осознание того, что я был настолько важен для Йена, невольно заставило меня улыбнуться, он совершенно случайно поймал эту мою улыбку, и его светлые брови взлетели вверх. Кажется, он был немного растерян.

Я почувствовал себя буквально пойманным с поличным, но возможности отступать уже не было. Мне почудилось, что я слышу свой собственный голос со стороны, он звучал по карикатурному нелепо и немного хрипло:

– Спасибо, что пришел сегодня… ко мне.

Обычно рассеянный, всегда такой задумчивый взгляд Йена был устремлен прямо на меня.

– Я просто хотел увидеть тебя, Майлз… Извини, что отрываю тебя от дел.

– Ты не… – начал было я, когда дверь, проклятая дверь в лавку, которую я забыл закрыть, отворилась, в одно короткое мгновение разрушив ту волшебную атмосферу, царящую между нами.

Стоило двери отворится, как выражение на лице Йена изменилось – он мгновенно нахмурился, сжал губы и напрягся всем телом. Снаружи повеяло весной, и я машинально перевел взгляд в сторону порога – возникшая на нем хрупкая женская фигурка оказалась моей старой знакомой, Марией:

– Майлз! Прости, я и не заметила, что вы уже закрылись…

Я сквозь силу улыбнулся девушке:

– Все нормально. Как видишь, я еще ничего не убрал и кофемашина еще не выключена…

Я запнулся от того, как Йен неожиданно поднялся из-за своего столика и ошарашенно окликнул его, поспешно направившегося к выходу:

– Эй, в чем дело… ты куда?

И что только на него нашло? Йен обернулся на мой оклик, всего на пару секунд, и его извиняющийся взгляд скользнул по моему лицу:

– Прости, мне уже пора, Майлз.

– Пора? Но ты ведь только пришел…

Я замялся, совершенно растерянный, и Йен, воспользовавшись этой моей минутной слабостью, проскользнул мимо удивленной Марии и исчез за дверью, так и не сказав мне больше ни слова. Так быстро и бесшумно, будто его визит только приснился мне, задремавшему от усталости за приготовлением кофе.

Возможно, я бы даже и поверил в это, если бы не Мария – шагнув вглубь лавки, она вопросительно округлила глаза:

– Кто это?!

– Никто, – отмахнулся я, почему-то смутившись. Объяснять Марии всю сложность наших странных отношений у меня не было ни времени, ни желания.

– Ах, Майлз-Майлз, – подойдя к прилавку и уютно устроив на нем локти, Мария с интересом заглянула мне в лицо, – так вот в чем дело, да? Мне стоит передать моей сестре, что у нее нет шансов?

Несколько секунд я непонимающе смотрел в темные глаза моей хорошей знакомой, пока смысл ее слов наконец полностью не дошел до моего сознания, заставив меня покраснеть и разозлено выдавить:

– Ты сейчас серьезно? Нет, правда?

Мария только загадочно ухмыльнулась, пожав плечами:

– А кто вас знает там, на континенте…

Я вздохнул. Представление островитян о людях с континента было настолько искаженным, что я еще в первые мои месяцы жизни здесь сдался – бороться со стереотипами не было моей задачей. Особенно если учитывать то, что многие из них были недалеки от правды. Да и, в конце концов, кем был для меня этот таинственный парень, в один прекрасный день найденный мною совершенно случайно на моем потайном пляже? Я и сам не мог ответить на этот вопрос – назвать Йена моим другом или просто знакомым у меня не поворачивался язык.

– Ладно, можешь думать, что хочешь. Мы все на континенте такие нетрадиционные, вам не понять, – я шутливо закатил глаза, а Мария, не удержавшись, хихикнула, но через какую-то долю секунды ее лицо вдруг посерьезнело:

– Он, правда, милый, этот твой «никто». Мне очень хотелось бы познакомиться с ним поближе… в следующий раз.

– Хорошо, я передам ему.

Несмотря на то, что я сказал это совершенно автоматически, я не мог не улыбнуться. Мария, стоявшая у прилавка, забыла о Йене уже через несколько минут, пустившись в болтовню о наших общих знакомых, но я слушал ее только вполуха. Я не мог перестать думать о сегодняшнем внезапном появлении Йена и о том, как мы смотрели друг на друга. О том, как светились его глаза, когда он пробовал мое мороженое, о его смущенной улыбке и о запахе миндаля, неизменно напоминавшем мне о его волосах.

Я уже больше не задавался вопросом о том, кем на самом деле был Йен – он продолжал оставаться самой огромной тайной моего заколдованного королевства, и сколько я ни силился, я не мог приблизиться к ее разгадке даже на пару шагов. Но я продолжал пытаться – и предвкушение того, что я когда-нибудь достигну цели, непроизвольно заставляло меня улыбаться.


	5. Chapter 5

Я все время думал о Йене. С того самого момента, как он по собственному желанию возник на пороге моей лавки, мысли о нем сопровождали меня везде – они стали привычной частью моего утра, дня и вечера. Я на удивление быстро привык к этим мыслям и не пытался найти логическое объяснение тому, что думал о нем даже перед сном – в это время мысли о Йене становились совсем невыносимыми. Они будто бы были осязаемыми – Йен словно был рядом, и я мог поклясться, что чувствовал запах его волос и теплое дыхание на моей щеке.

Я спорил с самим собой, убеждал себя, что я в общем-то ничего толком не знаю об этом парне, и злился, понимая, что никакие доводы здравого смысла не могли помочь против моей странной одержимости. Я был неизлечим.

В одно особенно ясное утро я проснулся от звонка моей тетушки – ее голос в телефонной трубке звучал непривычно бодро. Похоже, она шла на поправку. В перерывах между ее оживленной болтовней тетушка Луиза внезапно попросила меня не открывать лавку этим утром и взять выходной. Эта просьба хоть и была довольно необычной, обрадовала меня, и я, закончив разговор, не раздумывая, тут же оседлал моего „Сузуки“ и направился по автостраде туда, где за горизонтом уже поднималось утреннее солнце.

Моей целью была не поездка к пляжу, я просто наслаждался подаренной мне на один день свободой, но мотороллер подо мной, словно без моего ведома, направил меня привычной дорогой, и уже через какое-то время я был там – у до боли знакомых мне скал. Пляж был пуст – я ничуть не удивился этому, спускаясь вниз по извилистой тропинке. Я не был настолько наивен, чтобы верить в то, что Йен проводил здесь все свои дни и ночи.

Серебристые существа разбегались под моими ногами, подпрыгивая и ныряя в пенистые волны, но я не обращал на них никакого внимания, щурясь на предполуденное солнце. Оно было таким теплым и таким умиротворяющим, что я не удержался и растянулся на нагретом им прибрежном песке. Мне почудилось, что я зажмурил глаза всего-то на несколько секунд, но когда я снова открыл их, время уже давно перевалило за полдень и чья-то тень закрыла мне солнце.

Йен смущенно улыбнулся, и я несколько раз подряд растерянно моргнул. Вот ведь же угораздило меня заснуть здесь прямо посреди дня.

 – Сколько сейчас времени?

Йен пожал плечами и вместо того, чтобы ответить на мой вопрос, поинтересовался:

 – Сегодня ты решил оставить своих посетителей без мороженого?

Я вздохнул и заставил себя принять сидячее положение – от сна на песке тело нещадно ломило.

 – Извини, что разоспался тут. Я просто кошмарно устал.

Йен ничего не ответил, только понимающе, как мне показалось, кивнул и отвел взгляд в сторону моря.

Его волосы были снова собраны сзади в пучок, открывая его лицо, шею и по-девичьи небольшие аккуратные ушные раковины. Какое-то мгновение я просто смотрел на него, безотчетно любуясь его профилем – в одном Мария была безоговорочно права, его можно было безо всяких сомнений назвать милым. Даже красивым – я смотрел на Йена во все глаза, удивляясь тому, что никогда не замечал его высокого лба, изогнутой линии губ и глубоко посаженных зеленых, как морская вода, глаз.

Несмотря на состояние немого восхищения, в котором я пребывал, глядя на Йена, я все же невольно вспомнил о его внезапном уходе и поежился от досадного чувства, вызванного этим воспоминанием:

 – Почему ты так быстро ушел в прошлой раз? Я был правда рад тебя видеть…

Плечи Йена едва заметно дрогнули – он все еще не смотрел на меня.

 – Эта девушка… кто она?

 – Просто знакомая, – я отозвался совершенно механически и только потом осознал – Йен снова напрягся, совсем как в тот вечер при виде Марии. Его губы были сжаты и дрожали. Смутная догадка мелькнула в моем сознании и я невольно выдохнул:

 – Ты что… боишься людей?

 – _Неправда_.

Я еще никогда не слышал, чтобы обычно безэмоциональный голос Йена звучал так резко – и это только в очередной раз подтвердило мои догадки. Похоже, он действительно страдал легкой социофобией и, возможно, даже проводил основную часть своего времени в четырех стенах, что вполне могло объяснить его бледную кожу и болезненность во взгляде.

 – Все нормально, я не осуждаю тебя за это… я не собирался задевать тебя, правда. Прости меня.

 – Я не боюсь людей, Майлз.

Йен выглядел почти разозленным, и я даже обомлел от того, как он смотрел на меня. Неужели я задел одну из его слабых сторон? До этого мне почему-то казалось, что таких не существует, но сейчас он откровенно злился на меня из-за такого пустяка, и я ощутил себя раззадоренным:

 – Я ничего не утверждал, я просто спросил, хорошо? В любом случае, если это не так, тогда все отлично, я как раз хотел взять тебя с собой… сегодня день открытия весенней ярмарки. Это совсем недалеко, поэтому я подумал, почему бы нам не сходить туда вместе?

Я знал, что бью в больное место, но не мог остановиться – ведь, в конце концов, он первый начал со своим глупым, почти детским упрямством. Я ухмыльнулся, в то время как Йен, показавшийся мне еще более бледным, чем обычно, выдавил сквозь сжатые зубы:

 – Хорошо.

 – Извини, я не расслышал – что ты сказал?

 – Хорошо, – с усилием повторил Йен уже громче, заставив меня ликовать внутренне, – я пойду с тобой.

Когда мы, распрямившись, поднялись с песка, я даже на какую-то долю секунды ощутил легкий укол совести, но он был мимолетным и мгновенно забылся, когда, уже очутившись на автостраде, я вдруг почувствовал, как тонкие руки Йена обнимают меня сзади. Он держался за меня всю поездку – осторожно, но в то же время довольно крепко, так, что я позабыл обо всем – о совести и о том, что заставил его поехать со мной только из-за собственного упрямства. Единственное, о чем я мог думать, – только о его запахе. Горьковатый запах миндаля, окутавший меня невидимым облаком.

В моем личном заколдованном королевстве наконец наступила весна. 

 

*** 

 

Укутанная легкой белоснежной дымкой цветущих миндальных деревьев маленькая деревенька, в которой проходила весенняя ярмарка, смотрела на нас из долины – праздничная и переполненная людьми. Прислонив мотороллер к дереву, я повернулся к Йену – тот завороженно уставился на оживленно снующую по узким улочкам пеструю людскую толпу под нашими ногами. Я видел, он все еще был напряжен, но в то же время очарован, и когда я тронул его за плечо, он едва заметно вздрогнул, будто бы пробудившись от какого-то прекрасного сна.

 – Идем?

Находиться рядом с Йеном в самом центре разношерстной людской толпы было действительно непривычно, почти волнующе: он держался довольно неуверенно и пугался каждый раз, когда какой-нибудь случайный прохожий задевал его плечом, и я был бы слепым, если бы не замечал устремленных на него со всех сторон заинтересованных взглядов. Бледнокожий, высокий и светловолосый – Йен резко выделялся среди приземистых смуглых и черноволосых островитян, будто окруженный каким-то туманным ореолом. Впрочем, я и сам, немного сконфуженный, но в то же время невероятно увлеченный, не отрывал от него взгляда – к моей радости, он не замечал этого, с нескрываемым восторгом глазея по сторонам так, будто бы мы были не на маленькой деревенской ярмарке, а в музее каких-то диковинок.

Застыв на пару секунд у деревянного стола, на котором в пластиковых стаканчиках блестела на солнце сангрия, Йен в очередной раз вздрогнул и даже испугался, когда невысокая пожилая женщина с приятно округлым лицом, улыбаясь, дружелюбно протянула ему один из стаканов:

 – С наступлением весны тебя, мальчик мой.

Аккуратно сжав в обеих руках пластиковый стаканчик, Йен замер в нерешительности, и я, видя это, попытался приободрить его, легонько обняв сзади за плечо:

 – Это всего лишь сангрия. Попробуй – это вкусно.

Взяв со стола другой стаканчик, я поднес его к губам, и ободренный моим примером Йен повторил мое действие – вино было сладким, почти фруктовым на вкус, будто сироп.

Окруженные со всех сторон говорливой, шумной толпой, в этот момент мы были близки, как никогда – еще в несколько раз ближе, чем на нашем потайном пляже. И ощущение этой близости пьянило не хуже вина – я вдруг почувствовал странное непреодолимое желание коснуться губ Йена. В этот момент, точно одурманенный чем-то, я хотел поцеловать его прямо там, на глазах у всех этих незнакомых мне людей, и только чей-то голос, выкрикнувший мое имя где-то за моей спиной, удержал меня от этого безрассудного поступка.

Звавшим меня человеком оказалась Мария – она в компании малознакомых мне парней возникла как из-под земли, с подозрительной ухмылкой оглядывая нас обоих. В первые несколько секунд ее слова пролетели мимо моих ушей, будто бы она была немой. Напряженно улыбаясь, я смотрел на ее двигающиеся губы и думал лишь о том, что только что чуть было не поцеловал Йена.

Больше не было никаких сомнений. Моя невинная глупая одержимость выросла, она стала огромной и необъятной, накрыв меня с головой и швырнув меня с размаху в самую середину постыдной страсти. Я чувствовал себя беспомощным, как потерявшийся ребенок. Я не знал, куда мне идти, не знал, что могло ждать меня за ближайшим поворотом.

В этот вечер все происходило слишком быстро – я даже и опомниться не успел, как охваченные буйной, сумасшедшей атмосферой праздника мы побрели дальше, на этот раз уже все вместе. Я только краем глаза успел заметить, как Мария вцепилась в локоть побледневшего Йена и, весело щебеча, повлекла его за собой. Обмениваясь какими-то нелепыми шутками с остальными, я смеялся и пил с ними нескончаемое вино из пластиковых стаканчиков, заслушивался гитарными аккордами выступавших на импровизированной сцене посреди ярмарки музыкантов и только изредка, украдкой бросал в сторону Йена быстрые взгляды.

Так прошло, наверное, больше двух, а может и трех-четырех часов – мы были пьяны и перестали замечать время. В какой-то момент, когда солнце уже начало катиться к горизонту, я совершенно случайно вновь оказался с Йеном наедине, оттесненный от остальных разгулявшейся толпой, становившейся все более неуправляемой. Обычно бледные щеки Йена приобрели нежно-розовый оттенок, его глаза блестели, но даже при этом на его лице все еще отчетливо отражалось напряжение, и он жалобно улыбнулся мне.

 – Майлз…

 – Ты в порядке? Расслабься.

Йен кивнул, нервно убрав за ухо выбившуюся из пучка волос непослушную прядку, и я заметил тонкий браслет из полупрозрачных светло-голубых кристаллов на его худом запястье.

 – Это у тебя еще откуда?

Выпитое вино не прошло незамеченным – у меня заплетался язык, превращая обыкновенный вопрос во что-то невнятное и развязно-ревнивое.

 – Мария подарила, – тихо признался Йен, и я пьяно усмехнулся:

 – Не такая уж она и плохая, правда?

 – Я не знаю…

В этот момент кто-то толкнул Йена в спину, и он непроизвольно качнулся в мою сторону, заставив меня по инерции удержать его за плечи.

 – Давай сбежим отсюда.

Я прошептал это ему на ухо – Йен ответил не сразу, прошло, быть может, больше полминуты, пока его губы не раскрылись навстречу моим и он выдохнул свое стыдливое согласие мне в лицо:

 – Давай.

Пестрая толпа гуляющих на празднике была похожа на море, она подхватила нас и понесла туда, куда ей хотелось, я только и успел, что крепко стиснуть теплую ладонь Йена в своей – последним, чего мне хотелось в этот вечер, было потерять его. Ведь я и без того сбился с пути, заблудился – и он был моим единственным ориентиром. Я был готов идти за ним дальше и дальше – в самую глубь заколдованного королевства.

И пусть этот путь был неблизким, я был готов пройти его, ведь я знал – разгадки тайн не лежали на поверхности.


	6. Chapter 6

В сумеречной полутьме запах цветущих миндальных деревьев казался намного сильней и пронзительней, чем обычно. Или это было только мое воображение?

Уставшие после долгих блужданий по ярмарке, мы выбрались из людской толпы и молча шли рядом по одной из дальних малооживленных улочек. Вечерняя прохлада немного привела меня в чувство, и от того непонятного опьянения, охватившего меня на ярмарке, не осталось и следа. Я чувствовал себя утомленным. Как и шедший рядом Йен – он был еще задумчивей, чем обычно, больше не глазел по сторонам, а только зябко обнимал плечи руками, ежась, будто от холода.

 – Кстати… ты голоден? – мне вдруг пришло в голову, что мы за весь день практически ничего не ели. Остановившись на небольшой развилке, я вопросительно взглянул на Йена, осторожно коснувшись его плеча, – здесь совсем недалеко есть маленький итальянский ресторанчик. Если хочешь, мы можем заглянуть туда перед тем, как поедем обратно.

 – Я даже не знаю, Майлз, – Йен казался каким-то вялым и избегал моего взгляда. Продолжая ежиться, он нервозно скреб ногтями левое запястье.

 – Я уверен, тебе понравится, – с демонстративным воодушевлением возразил я, не обращая внимания на какое-то странное неприятное чувство тревоги, внезапно зародившееся где-то у меня в животе, – ну что, идем?

Недолго думая, я требовательно сжал запястье Йена и потянул его за собой – к моему удивлению, тот тут же подчинился мне без каких-либо возражений. К счастью, вокруг уже совсем стемнело, и Йен, покорно плетшийся за мной, не мог видеть того, как горело мое лицо.

Его ладонь была теплой, я продолжал сжимать ее в своей, пока мы пробирались по узким, похожим друг на друга, как близнецы, улочкам деревушки. Я не выпускал руки Йена из своей, даже несмотря на то, что от невольного смущения мое сердцебиение участилось, а ладонь стала позорно мокрой от пота.

Почему я только был так взволнован? Я чувствовал себя точь-в-точь как влюбленный подросток, наконец-таки оказавшийся с объектом своего обожания наедине. Мне было стыдно, я ощущал себя невероятно глупо, но в то же время, сжимая тонкие пальцы Йена в своих, я никак не мог унять сумасшедшее биение сердца, которое, казалось, вот-вот выпрыгнет из груди от переполняющих его противоречивых чувств.

Я выпустил ладонь Йена из своей только тогда, когда мы оказались в небольшом дворике, окружавшем ресторан – запах чеснока и аромат свежих приправ мгновенно заполнил мои ноздри и отвлек меня хотя бы на какое-то время от моего глупого волнения.

 Я хорошо знал владельца ресторана, невысокого и юркого, как зверек, мужчину с заостренными чертами лица, тот заулыбался, увидев меня, и, поприветствовав нас на итальянском, вежливо осведомился:

 – Столик для двоих, сеньор?

Я кивнул, пытаясь отделаться от беспредельно идиотского ощущения того, что у нас с Йеном свидание. Ведь это был всего лишь обычный ужин, мы оба были голодны, вот и все – я старался сосредоточиться на этой спасительной мысли, пока мы следовали за одним из официантов к небольшому, неприметному столику в самом отдаленном уголке зала.

 Но сколько я ни думал об этом, уютная, почти интимная атмосфера ресторана располагала совсем к другому – в приглушенном свете электрических свечей, которыми был уставлен каждый столик, лицо Йена, напряженно рассматривавшего меню, поразило меня внезапно своей какой-то специфической, болезненной красотой. В этот момент я во второй раз особенно остро ощутил желание прикоснуться к нему – поцеловать его сладкие от выпитого нами вина губы и, нежно обняв его за шею, зарыться пальцами в мягкие, длинные волосы. Забыть…

Я вздрогнул, когда тихий голос Йена позвал меня по имени, и с огромным усилием снова сфокусировал взгляд на его лице – он хмурился, с потерянным видом перелистывая меню туда-обратно:

 – Здесь все на итальянском.

 – О, извини.

Я наконец заставил себя посмотреть в меню – буквы расплывались у меня перед глазами, возможно, я все еще был немного пьян. Или же настолько устал.

 – Доверишься мне?

Йен кивнул. Улыбнувшись ему, я подозвал официанта – моих знаний итальянского вряд ли хватило бы на то, чтобы прочесть меню, но я часто бывал здесь и знал несколько блюд, которые были настолько хороши, что могли бы понравится любому.

В этот вечер в ресторане было особенно тихо – несмотря на то, что другие посетители негромко переговаривались между собой, наш столик находился так далеко от них, что их голоса сливались друг с другом, превращаясь в мягкий ненавязчивый шумовой фон. Стоило официанту удалиться, как я снова поднял взгляд на Йена:

 – Все в порядке? Ты выглядишь уставшим. Признайся, я надоел тебе за сегодня?

Мой вопрос прозвучал непроизвольно игриво, и Йен немного удивленно поднял брови.

 – Нет, о чем ты? Мне нравится быть с тобой.

От прямолинейности Йена и оттого, как он ни в чем не бывало смотрел на меня, у меня в очередной раз запылали щеки – я уже давно не был так смущен и в то же время уже давно не чувствовал себя настолько хорошо.

Какое-то время мы молчали, не зная, что сказать, но это молчание не было напряженным, оно было приятным – мы просто смотрели друг на друга, наслаждаясь той странной духовной близостью, которую мы испытывали только тогда, когда были наедине. Я медленно вытянул руку и бережно сжал тонкое запястье Йена, лежавшее на столе, в своей ладони.

 – Что ты делаешь?

 – Я не знаю, – в этот момент я был предельно честен с ним, я действительно не понимал самого себя. Я не знал, что я делаю, – тебе неприятно?

 – Нет, – Йен покачал головой. Несколько секунд его зеленые глаза сосредоточенно изучали мое лицо, совсем как в момент нашей первой встречи, но потом его пальцы сами подались навстречу моим, и наши ладони соединились. Мне стало душно.

Официант снова возник откуда-то из полутьмы, окружавшей нас – и через несколько секунд на нашем столике красовались бокалы, полные красного вина, плетеная корзинка с аккуратно нарезанными кусочками белого хлеба и две небольшие тарелки томатного супа.

Я резко отпустил руку Йена и, стараясь скрыть свое смущение, заговорчески улыбнулся ему:

 – Я жутко голодный.

Суп оказался пряным и немного сладковатым на вкус – я и вправду был настолько голоден, что уже через несколько минут опустошил половину своей тарелки и отвлекся только тогда, когда у меня над головой прозвучал голос Йена – дрожащий и необычно встревоженный:

 – Что в этом супе, Майлз?

Я испуганно поднял глаза на Йена – тот дрожал всем телом, его лицо посерело, а губы были приоткрыты. Он хватал воздух ртом, будто бы задыхался.

 – О боже, что с тобой?!

 – Что я только что съел?

Мне почему-то пришло в голову, что Йен, всегда выглядевший настолько болезненно, мог страдать какой-нибудь пищевой аллергией, и я с судорожной поспешностью принялся перечислять ингредиенты:

 – Помидоры, чеснок, базилик, картофель, рыба… ничего необычного, в общем-то…

Я запнулся – при слове „рыба“ глаза Йена едва заметно расширились, а его губы перекосила гримаса нескрываемого отвращения.

 – Извини, – почти прошептал он, уже поднимаясь из-за стола, – извини, Майлз… мне нужно на свежий воздух.

Поведение Йена было настолько неожиданным и странным, что я даже несколько секунд был ошарашен и не мог ни пошевелиться, ни что-то сказать. И только когда Йен уже исчез в другом конце зала, я лихорадочно вскочил из-за столика и, оставив на нем пару денежных купюр, поспешил наружу.

Я нашел его без особого труда – в теплом желтом свете прикрепленной к стене ресторана лампы лицо Йена казалось мертвенно бледным, отливающим каким-то нездоровым зеленоватым оттенком. Он стоял, опершись обеими ладонями о каменный фасад ресторана, и тяжело дышал, с очевидным усилием сдерживая тошноту. Мне хотелось проклинать свою беспечность.

 – Прости.

Йен обернулся на мой голос, и я отчетливо увидел, каких усилий ему стоит бороться со своим плачевным состоянием. Его губы растянула кривая улыбка:

 – Тебе не за что извиняться, Майлз. Ты же не знал, а я… я все испортил.

Я молча покачал головой и, подойдя к нему вплотную, осторожно коснулся его бледной, как полотно, щеки. Йен заметно вздрогнул от моего прикосновения, отведя взгляд куда-то в сторону.

 – Ты не переносишь рыбу? Насколько это сильно? Мне стоит отвезти тебя в больницу?

Йен отрицательно мотнул головой.

 – Тогда… если хочешь, я отвезу тебя домой.

От Йена снова не последовало никакого ответа, он только несколько холодно отстранился от моих пальцев, гладивших его щеку.

Он скрывал от меня что-то. Но я больше не хотел никаких тайн. Я устал от них.

Свежий, пахнущий морской солью ветер налетел откуда-то со стороны моря, и Йен невольно поежился, обняв плечи руками. Его пальцы скользнули к левому запястью – он снова скреб его ногтями, еще более ожесточенно, чем тогда, на развилке, когда я в первый раз заметил это.

 – Отвези меня обратно.

Голос Йена был равнодушным, каким-то безличным – продолжая нервно скрести ногтями левое запястье, он даже не смотрел в мою сторону. Внутри меня медленно, но верно нарастало что-то похожее на глухое отчаяние.

 – Но куда… куда я должен тебя отвезти?! Йен, господи, я даже не знаю, где ты живешь… Неужели я не заслуживаю, чтобы ты сказал мне хотя бы это?

То, как Йен расчесывал свое запястье, сводило меня с ума, и я невольно сжал его руку в попытке удержать его от этого – он отреагировал на мое движение стоном, будто от сильной боли, заставив меня машинально разжать пальцы.

Испуг, смешанный с непреодолимым чувством тошноты, подступил у меня к горлу. Я резко затряс рукой, стараясь отделаться от сухого, как опавшая листва, бледного лоскута кожи, прилипшего к моим пальцам.

Это была кожа Йена.

Несмотря на естественное отвращение, я не мог отвести глаз от его запястья – на том месте, где лоскут кожи отслоился от него, в свете подвешенной к стене ресторана лампы масляно блестело что-то темное, радужно переливающееся будто мокрая чешуя.

 – Что… здесь, черт возьми, происходит?! Что… что с тобой?

Я и не знал, как мне вообще удалось выдавить из себя эти вопросы – мой голос звучал сдавленно, почти придушенно. Меня трясло. Лицо Йена исказилось – прижав ладонь другой руки к своему больному запястью, он прошептал, жалобно, почти моляще:

 – Отвези меня обратно… пожалуйста, Майлз, отвези меня обратно к пляжу.

 _Отвези меня обратно к пляжу как можно скорее_.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Запястье было только началом, кожа Йена отслаивалась в самых разных местах – к счастью, на безлюдной автостраде, по которой мы со скоростью около ста километров в час неслись к потайному пляжу, единственным, кто мог это видеть, был я. Отвращение, охватившее меня в самом начале, прошло, на место ему пришел страх – страх и ярость оттого, что Йен все это время скрывал свою странную болезнь от меня. Неужели он думал, что я не приму его таким, каким он был на самом деле?

Я больше не задавал никаких вопросов. Сосредоточившись на дороге, я молча гнал свой несчастный мотороллер с невиданной доселе скоростью, чувствуя, как старая машина угрожающе дребезжит под нашими телами.

Кожа Йена облазила с необыкновенной быстротой – его ладони, сцепленные на моей груди, уже были испещрены жуткими темно-зелеными полосками, расширявшимися, как мне казалось, с каждой минутой. Я боялся, что, когда мы окажемся на пляже, я больше не узнаю его.

_Кем он был на самом деле?_

Автострада, змеино-узкая, петляющая между горами, наконец вывела нас к морю – до пляжа оставалось меньше километра.

Прибрежная полоса светилась. Я напряг глаза – в этот вечер серебристые существа просто переполняли пляж, теснясь в накатывавших на песок волнах, резвясь в них, карабкаясь друг на друга и создавая причудливые живые сооружения. Они будто бы собрались там, чтобы отпраздновать свой собственный праздник. Свое собственное начало весны.

Они хотели показать нам, что остров принадлежит им.

Стоило мне заглушить мотор, как руки Йена, обнимавшие меня, мгновенно разжались – соскользнув с мотороллера, он устремился к пляжу настолько быстро, насколько ему позволяли покидавшие его силы.

_Он шел к воде._

Какое-то мгновение я только смотрел ему вслед – завороженный, оцепеневший и беспомощный перед теми таинственными нечеловеческими силами, которые царили на этом острове. Я был всего лишь обыкновенным человеком, чужаком с континента, по чистой случайности заброшенным в этот причудливый водоворот сверхъестественных сил. Волшебство не действовало на меня – мне стоило повернуть обратно.

Но я не сделал этого. Вместо того, чтобы покинуть заколдованное королевство, смирившись с тем, что мне не суждено постигнуть все его тайны, я, оставив мотороллер наверху, последовал за Йеном, спустившись за ним по узкой тропинке между скалами к самому морю.

От свечения серебристых существ на пляже было светло, как днем. Я отчетливо видел, как Йен, не снимая одежды, вошел в лениво лизавшие песок волны – он шел дальше и дальше и остановился только тогда, когда вода стала доходить ему уже почти до самого пояса. Серебристые существа как будто только и ждали этого – они мгновенно окружили его и заскользили вдоль его тела, словно совершая какой-то странный, понятный только им ритуал.

Мне понадобилось, наверное, несколько минут, чтобы осознать: они лечили его. От кружения серебристых существ у меня мельтешило в глазах, но я все же сумел рассмотреть, как с невероятной быстротой затягиваются и зарастают новой кожей больные места на теле Йена. Запрокинув голову вверх, он застыл посреди волн, полностью отдавшись воле своих крошечных целителей и не замечая ничего вокруг. В том числе и меня, в тупом оцепенении замершего на берегу.

Мне пришлось позвать его, я повторил его имя несколько раз, прежде чем он наконец обернулся – такой неестественно красивый в серебристом сиянии окружавших его хранителей. Был ли он все еще тем Йеном, который, как я думал, так хорошо знаком мне? Впрочем, Йен, наверное, даже не было его настоящим именем.

Я не знал о нем ничего.

Йен молча смотрел на меня, и в его взгляде не было абсолютно ничего, никаких эмоций, только холодная пустота, такая же бесконечная и темная, как ночное море. Я сделал шаг вперед, но морская вода, окатившая носки кроссовок, заставила меня отступить.

– Кто ты?

Я захлебывался своим шепотом.

– Кто… или _что_ ты такое, Йен?

Лицо стоявшего в море человека исказилось, будто то, что я назвал его по имени, затронуло что-то внутри него, возвращая его в реальный мир. Йен криво улыбнулся.

– Прости. Прости, что не сказал тебе ничего. Я боялся… потерять тебя, Майлз.

Я вздрогнул – Йен, стоявший в омывавших его тело волнах, больше не казался мне чужим. Я снова сделал шаг вперед – вода была нестерпимо холодной, она устремилась в мои кроссовки, и джинсы отвратительно прилипли к щиколоткам.

– Кем бы ты ни был… только больше никогда, никогда не скрывай от меня ничего, Йен.

Я продолжал идти вперед – серебристые существа, словно напуганные моим приближением, отпрянули от Йена и, образовав вокруг нас небольшой круг, покачивались на волнах. К моему собственному изумлению я больше не чувствовал холода – морская вода все еще хранила в себе отголоски дневного солнца.

– Ты не боишься меня? – в голосе Йена было явное удивление. Я ухмыльнулся, пожав плечами:

– Твоя облезающая кожа, конечно, была то еще зрелище… и часто с тобой происходят такие вещи?

Йен покачал головой.

– Только если я нахожусь на суше больше девяти часов, тогда… Моя кожа высыхает.

Что бы это значило? Я вздохнул – Йен снова говорил загадками, несмотря на то, что я попросил его быть честным. Но этот парень, кажется, был страшно упрямым.

– Ты что-то вроде получеловека-полурыбы? – я наморщил лоб. – Тритон… или… я даже не знаю… _человек-амфибия_?

Йен невольно фыркнул, прервав мой парад нелепых предположений. На какое-то мгновение его зеленые глаза показались мне такими глубокими и такими печальными, что мне даже стало стыдно.

– Я не монстр из ваших детских сказок, Майлз. Я такой же, как ты… по крайней мере, внешне.

– Я знаю.

Я улыбнулся ему – мы уже стояли друг напротив друга, по пояс в воде. Йену не стоило оправдываться передо мной, ведь я видел его. Своими собственными глазами. Если бы он был другим, если бы он был „монстром“, разве мне хотелось бы так сильно коснуться его сейчас? Но я не решился – моя рука, так и не успев дотянуться до его лица, снова безвольно повисла вдоль тела. Я был смущен и чувствовал себя слишком слабым, беспомощным перед той другой, неведомой силой, опутавшей этот остров серебряными нитями.

Заметив мой жест, Йен печально улыбнулся.

– Все равно мы принадлежим к разным мирам, Майлз. Мне просто нравилось проводить с тобой время на суше… правда, мне было весело. Я всегда хотел подружиться с человеком, но знаешь, наверное, не каждый отнесся бы ко мне так, как отнесся ко мне ты. Ты слишком добрый – ты не похож на островитян, но и на тех, с континента, которые превращают море в свалку каждое лето, тоже. Ты – мой первый и единственный друг с суши, Майлз. Но я… я слишком долго обманывал тебя. Я не достоин твоей дружбы.

Замолчав, Йен почему-то отступил назад, так, будто бы между нами в одно мгновение разверзлась огромная пропасть. Его глаза все еще были бесконечно грустными – он отвернулся, отведя взгляд куда-то в сторону, и я вдруг заметил полукруглые небольшие, но все же отчетливо выделяющиеся на его коже серебристые насечки рядом с ушной раковиной. Насколько только невнимательным, самовлюбленным и эгоистичным я должен был быть, если не замечал того, что все время было у меня под носом?

Я снова сделал шаг ему навстречу, и невидимая пропасть между нами не поглотила меня, я с легкостью пересек ее и, оказавшись на другой стороне, рядом с Йеном, нежно сжал его ладонь в своей.

– Ты прав.

Йен изумленно поднял брови.

– Ты не достоин моей дружбы, ты достоин большего.

– О чем ты вообще?

Я тихо рассмеялся, удивленный его наивностью. Придвинувшись к нему вплотную, я внимательно заглянул в его такие грустные и от этого еще более прекрасные глаза.

– Ты ведь признался мне во всем, Йен, правда? Теперь моя очередь. Прости, но я не могу быть… больше не смогу быть твоим другом. Просто я уже с самого полудня хочу… я думаю, о том, чтобы поцеловать тебя.

Несмотря на то, что последние слова я проговорил почти беззвучно, Йен будто бы умел читать по губам – я увидел, как его глаза расширились, а его бледные щеки снова покрылись слабым нежно-розовым румянцем. Он был смущен и растерян, он попытался отстраниться от меня, но я не дал ему такой возможности, подавшись вперед и коснувшись его губ.

– Майлз, я… Майлз…

Его близость ударила мне в голову не хуже весеннего вина, и прошло, наверное, немало времени, прежде чем я осознал, что он сопротивляется моим объятиям. Наши губы все еще соприкасались друг с другом, но руки Йена напряженно уперлись в мои плечи, и я отчетливо ощутил, как он пытается отодвинуться.

– В чем дело? Что-то не так?

Я с сожалением заставил себя немного отстраниться от его теплых губ – теперь, когда я знал их вкус, это было тяжелей, чем я думал. В этот момент мне даже показалось, что ничего в жизни не может быть хуже этого.

Отголоски его прикосновений все еще отдавались каким-то сладким резонансом у меня внутри – волшебные, заставляющие меня дрожать всем телом от счастья. Я чувствовал странный прилив энергии. Если тогда, на ярмарке, я ощущал себя растерянным, словно потерявшийся ребенок, теперь же я был четко уверен, что снова нашел дорогу обратно. Единственно правильную дорогу, ведущую меня туда, куда я всегда стремился.

Однако какими бы сильными и искренними ни были мои чувства, Йен, похоже, не разделял их – все еще будучи в моих объятиях, он трясся всем телом и выглядел так, словно его без предупреждения заставили нырнуть в холодную воду. Впрочем, по отношению к нему это выражение было вряд ли уместно.

Неужели я был ему настолько отвратителен? Я вздрогнул и энергично замотал головой, отгоняя от себя эту жуткую неправдоподобную мысль – его тянуло ко мне так же, как и меня к нему. Я чувствовал это притяжение в каждом его жесте, в каждом его слове, видел это притяжение в его печальных глазах и слабой улыбке.

– Что с тобой? Я сделал что-то не так? Ты не хочешь этого?

Йен молча мотнул головой – он смотрел куда-то в сторону, изо всех сил выворачивая свою шею, чтобы только не встречаться со мной глазами. Его щеки все еще горели, а раскрасневшиеся от моих поцелуев губы были приоткрыты, словно безмолвно, тайком моля о продолжении.

Я снова подался вперед, но худые тонкие руки Йена резко уперлись мне в грудь – на этот раз он вложил в этот жест всю свою решительность.

– Не надо.

Я замер, ошарашенный явственным отчаянием, прозвучавшим в его голосе. Я больше не пытался поцеловать его – от растерянности я даже выпустил его из своих объятий.

– Йен…

Он вздохнул, внезапно сильно, почти до крови закусив нижнюю губу:

– Прости. Дело не в тебе.

– Тогда в чем?!

Странная раздражительность нарастала во мне. Я чувствовал себя уставшим, промокшим и замерзшим. Но это еще было не самым страшным – страшней всего было то, что я чувствовал себя отвергнутым. Вывернув перед ним свою душу, без слов попросив его быть со мной, я наткнулся только на преграду из его тонких, бледных рук.

– Я недостаточно хорош для тебя? Я всего-то никому не нужный продавец мороженого, да?!

Наверное, этот мой вопрос прозвучал особенно зло, слишком жестоко – напуганный моей резкостью Йен, наконец, виновато поднял на меня глаза. Расширенные, они влажно блестели, словно от плохо скрываемых слез:

– Нет, пожалуйста, не пойми меня неправильно, Майлз. Ты не недостаточно хорош, ты слишком хорош, я был бы счастлив, если бы мы… Но я не могу, это намного сильнее меня, это один из негласных законов нашего мира, понимаешь? Мне нужно разрешение.

Разрешение? Какое такое разрешение? Я даже на какое-то мгновение потерял дар речи от этой чудовищной нелепости. Он отвергал меня только потому, что ему нужно было какое там разрешение?! Происходящее между нами постепенно начинало граничить с абсурдом.

– Прости. Прости меня, Майлз.

Я все еще был растерян и даже открыл рот, чтобы возмущенно возразить ему, но громкий сильный всплеск резко ударил по барабанным перепонкам, вынудив меня невольно отступить в сторону и зажмуриться. Всего-то на долю секунды, наверное, но, когда я снова открыл глаза, я уже был один – невероятно замерзший, по пояс в холодной морской воде.

Он все-таки бросил меня. Исчез без следа. Темная морская гладь, окружавшая меня, показалась вдруг безжизненной, даже враждебной. Наверное, я не заслуживал объяснений, я не заслуживал прощаний – дерзкий чужак, не думая ни о чем, кроме себя, я переступил ту заветную черту, которую мне ни в коем случае нельзя было переступать, и это было моим наказанием. Заколдованное королевство не прощало подобных проступков.

Все еще полностью не осознавая произошедшего, я развернулся и выбрался на берег. Вода отвратительно хлюпала в моих кроссовках, насквозь вымокшая одежда гадко прилипла к телу, будто вторая кожа, а морская соль жгла кожу лица. Стоило Йену исчезнуть, как серебристые существа тоже куда-то пропали – пляж был пустым, темным и заброшенным. Волшебство растворилось в одночасье, и мне не стоило надеяться больше ни на что.

Тропинка вела наверх. Не задумываясь, я просто направился по ней обратно к своему мотороллеру, одиноко прислоненному к дереву. Пляж и темное спокойное под лунными лучами море остались далеко позади – я не знал, когда смогу снова вернуться к ним.

Да и смогу ли вообще? Мне нужно время. Время переварить все то, что произошло. Время, чтобы залечить ту странную, невидимую, но ощутимо ноющую рану, которую оставил в моем теле Йен, словно вырвав из него своим уходом огромный кусок плоти.

Она действительно была необъятной, эта рана – в тот момент, прижавшись всем телом к мотороллеру, уносившему меня все дальше и дальше от потайного пляжа, обратно к моей привычной, размеренной жизни, я еще не совсем осознавал ее объемов, но ощущал, как образовавшееся внутри моего тела пространство медленно и угрожающе заполняется чем-то.

В него сочилась пустота.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Я был будто бы болен. Нет, я, конечно, все так же, совершенно механически вставал ни свет ни заря, чтобы приготовить нашу лавочку к открытию, не пропуская ни одного дня, все так же прилежно обслуживал наших постоянных посетителей и с таким же интересом, как и обычно, выслушивал их всегда одинаковые истории, удивлялся слухам и сплетням, гулявшим по острову, и приветливо улыбался моим знакомым, когда те заглядывали к нам на чашечку кофе.

Я делал все как всегда – я мог поклясться, что никто и не замечал ничего. Никто не замечал того, как я за пару дней потерял несколько килограммов, того, как иногда, стоя за прилавком, я видел, как перед моими глазами начинали мельтешить разноцветные звездочки – слабость накатывала всегда без предупреждения, и мне только и оставалось, что судорожно вцепляться пальцами в край прилавка, чтобы хоть как-то удержать равновесие. Никто и не замечал того, что я сократил мой дневной рацион до скудного завтрака и иногда жалкой пародии на ужин – еда почему-то внезапно утратила свой вкус и запах, я словно пережевывал и глотал окрашенные куски резины. День за днем.

Я бросил свои вечерние вылазки к пляжу – мой „Сузуки“ вот уже больше недели пылился в гараже. Я не прикасался к нему.

Море пугало меня. Я боялся приближаться к нему на расстояние ближе ста метров, а иногда по ночам, лежа без сна в моей мокрой от пота постели, я представлял, что оно само подбирается ко мне – оно неутомимо звало меня, и в его тихом шелестящем зове мне, бывало, слышался знакомый до боли голос.

_Майлз. Майлз…_

Постепенно я терял не только аппетит, но и здоровый сон.

Как ни странно, в то же самое время непонятный недуг, одолевший мою тетушку, внезапно оставил ее, она пошла на поправку и уже через пару недель снова оказалась дома, сняв часть обязанностей по работе в лавке с меня.

Моя тетушка больше не чувствовала себя слабой – жизненная энергия вернулась в ее тело, заставив ее глаза светиться, а щеки покрываться румянцем. В то время как она возвращалась к жизни, я угасал – медленно, незаметно ни для кого вокруг.

В один из вечеров, когда тетушка Луиза поставила на стол тарелку, полную устриц в томатном соусе, я ощутил, как тошнота вдруг угрожающе поднялась откуда-то из глубины желудка, заполнив мой рот горьким вкусом. В тот вечер я ушел в свою комнату раньше обычного – закрывшись там, я свернулся на кровати, и мысли о Йене, до этого успешно подавляемые мной, безудержно хлынули в мое сознание, заставив стиснуть зубы от обиды, разочарования и безнадежности.

Я думал о запахе его кожи – тонком, слегка горьковатом, словно запах миндаля. О его волосах, которые он иногда так мило собирал сзади в пучок, открывая свой красивый лоб, худые плечи и изящную шею. Я думал о том, что мне бы хотелось коснуться его шеи в том самом месте, где совсем рядом с его ушными раковинами на бледной коже выделялись серебристые полукруглые насечки жабр – каково это было бы прикоснуться к ним? И как бы он отреагировал на это?

Но я думал не только об этом, конечно, не только о том, насколько это прекрасно сжимать его в объятиях и целовать, я думал и о нашей духовной близости. Мне так не хватало ее, что я был готов выть от безысходности – пока я без сил валялся на кровати, полностью погрузившись в мысли об этом, серебристые существа, бездумно кружившиеся до этого в воздухе, неожиданно обступили меня, и я ощутил тепло их крохотных телец на своей коже.

Вздрогнув, я оторвал голову от кровати, во все глаза глядя на окруживших меня хранителей. Они словно хотели сказать мне что-то. Помочь мне.

Вспомнив один из наших с Йеном вечеров, я неуверенно вытянул руку ладонью вверх – один из хранителей незамедлительно вскарабкался на нее, и я аккуратно, почти нежно усадил его на свою грудь.

Забвение. Приятное, исцеляющее. Я погрузился в него с головой, без остатка – тошнота, ворочавшаяся где-то на дне желудка, отступила, и по телу разлилась теплая истома. Йен в моих мыслях улыбнулся мне – он был совсем рядом, такой настоящий, живой и теплый. Он опустился возле меня на песок и прижался ко мне всем телом – его пальцы, скользящие по моим покрытым холодным потом вискам, приносили облегчение.

В тот вечер я и сам не заметил, как заснул – и с тех пор я прибегал к „услугам“ хранителей почти каждый день, словно больной, чуть что панически хватающийся за свое обезболивающее.

Казалось бы, мне стало лучше.

 

***

 

В один из первых мартовских дней я получил звонок от моего знакомого с континента. Я не помнил уже даже его имени, не помнил того, как он выглядел, как он жестикулировал, какого цвета были его волосы или глаза. Я помнил только, что мы знали друг друга откуда-то из университета и по абсолютной случайности оказались потом в одной и той же фирме на подработках – судьба почему-то каждый раз сводила меня с этим человеком, и волей-неволей мы сблизились.

Его голос в трубке звучал дружелюбно и заинтересованно. Он был где-то на большом оживленном перекрестке – я слышал на заднем фоне чьи-то голоса, смех и шум машин. Я жадно прислушивался к этому шуму, даже больше, чем к голосу моего знакомого, и чувство странной ностальгии и раскаяния охватило меня. Был ли я в нужном месте и в нужное время? Или же я просто растрачивал свою собственную жизнь, раздавая улыбчивым, но остающимся для меня чужими островитянам переслаженное мороженое и бездумно разглядывая море из окна?

После звонка я затосковал. Я не мог найти себе место, я хандрил, забросив даже работу в лавке – моя тетушка с пониманием отнеслась к моему состоянию, освободив меня от всех моих обязанностей. В последнее время мы почти не разговаривали – она только порой молча смотрела на меня и улыбалась грустно, но в то же время ободряюще. Она знала, что в мыслях я уже давно покинул остров – я был там, где жизнь била ключом, там, где кто-то ждал меня, там, где я когда-то бросил все, поддавшись необдуманному порыву.

Но у меня еще было время все исправить. Я знал, что все могло закончиться, стоило мне только захотеть этого – на острове меня не держало больше ничего, и каждый вечер перед сном я бросал быстрый взгляд на купленные почти сразу после звонка моего знакомого авиабилеты, и это успокаивало меня.

Остров утратил свою волшебную силу, он не имел больше никакой власти надо мной. Я принадлежал континенту.

 

***

 

Март близился к своей середине – в утренние и полуденные часы воздух нагревался настолько, что местные, отбросив всякую опаску, с удовольствием оголяли плечи. Первые туристы заполняли нашу лавку практически каждый день – дел было настолько много, что я будто и забыл о своей хандре. Купленные билеты действовали как бальзам на мою раненную душу, я больше не думал о том, что трачу время зря, и наслаждался последними днями на острове в предвкушении новой жизни, ждавшей меня на континенте.

Миндальные деревья уже почти отцвели, покрывшись новой листвой, когда в один из вечеров я все-таки решился на вылазку к забытому мной пляжу.

Не знаю, почему, обжегшись один раз, я снова стремился туда – быть может, какие-то блеклые остатки очарования этого странного места все еще прятались где-то внутри меня, напоминая о себе слабым, едва ощутимым покалыванием.

Я не мог окончательно избавиться от власти острова, не побывав на пляже в последний раз.

В тот вечер море казалось на удивление спокойным – весь день был нестерпимо жарким, морской бриз спал, и воздух, бивший мне в лицо во время езды на мотороллере, был все еще наполнен теплом. Застыв перед знакомой тропинкой, я несколько минут колебался – сглаженные ежедневной терапией хранителей чувства к Йену даже всплыли на какое-то мгновение в моем сознании, но я быстро справился с ними, строго-настрого приказав себе забыть об этом странном парне из моря.

Йен был абсолютно прав, мы принадлежали разным мирам.

Пустой пляж вызывал тихую приятную меланхолию. Побродив по прибрежной полосе без какой-то определенной цели, я со вздохом опустился на все еще согретый солнцем песок. Риф, на котором я в самый первый раз увидел Йена, маячил где-то впереди, поневоле притягивая мое рассеянное внимание. Я словно снова пытался разглядеть на нем что-то, вот только что – я и сам не понимал.

На что я только надеялся? Еще никогда пляж не казался мне таким безлюдным. Где бы ни был сейчас Йен – это место было уж точно далеко отсюда, так далеко, что я не мог достичь его, как бы я туда ни стремился.

Я просидел на пляже до самого заката, то лениво наблюдая за причудливыми играми серебристых существ в прибрежной пене, то вычерчивая на мокром песке какие-то малопонятные мне самому символы. И только когда солнце приобрело тревожно-красный оттенок, а мое тело нестерпимо затекло от сидения на одном месте, я услышал знакомый мне шорох и вздрогнул от осознания того, что он рядом.

Как всегда, почти бесшумно Йен опустился на песок рядом со мной – так, словно ничего и не случилось, он был так близко, что волна непонятной, уже давно забытой мной нервозности поднялась откуда-то из кончиков пальцев и прокатилась теплым электричеством по телу.

Несколько секунд мы молчали, глядя на море. Я все еще не осмеливался посмотреть на него, но я чувствовал, что его взгляд так же, как и мой, бесцельно блуждает по становящейся темной воде. Наверное, мы могли сидеть вот так вечно – не говоря друг другу ни слова, не глядя друг на друга, если бы тихий, словно немного охрипший голос Йена не нарушил вдруг волшебную тишину, растворенную в воздухе:

– Я думал, ты не вернешься.

– Я тоже так думал, – я услышал свой голос будто со стороны – такой невыразительный, с явственными нотками отчужденности. Йен напрягся рядом со мной, от него почти осязаемо полыхнуло обидой и разочарованием, и я не удержался, скосив глаза в его сторону. И тут же обомлел – рядом со мной будто бы сидел кто-то другой.

Конечно, это все еще был Йен, тот самый Йен, которого я так самозабвенно попытался поцеловать несколько недель назад, но в то же время он казался таким чужим. Его длинные волосы, о которых я думал до этого почти каждую ночь, были безжалостно и неровно обкромсаны, они теперь едва прикрывали его уши, открывая на всеобщее обозрение его худые плечи, тонкую шею и несколько гротескные жабровые отверстия на его коже.

Я сделал глубокий вдох, стараясь собраться с мыслями.

– Тебе… тебе идет. То есть… непривычно, конечно, но…

Йен внезапно как-то странно, болезненно усмехнулся.

– Так я больше похож на нормального человека, правда?

Я старательно проглотил глупую колкость, так и стремившуюся сорваться с языка. Вряд ли выставление напоказ жабр делало его уж очень похожим на „нормального человека“, но мне стоило держать свое неуместное мнение при себе. Я снова вздохнул.

– Встретил бы тебя в мегаполисе – не отличил бы от своих сокурсников.

Йен просиял, настолько искренне благодарный мне за нелепую поддержку, что мне даже стало совестно.

– Как дела в лавке? От туристов, наверно, проходу нет… Ты ведь делаешь самое вкусное мороженое.

Я фыркнул.

– Говорит тот, кто никогда в жизни не пробовал другого мороженого, кроме нашего.

Йен несколько смущенно пожал плечами, и от этого его такого естественного жеста я ощутил очередной гадкий укол совести. Почему только я был с ним таким?

Может, я просто волновался. Хотя бы потому что эти короткие несуразно обрезанные волосы придавали ему, одновременно с преувеличенной хрупкостью, какую-то странную дерзость. Он был сексуальным.

От смущения я отвел взгляд в сторону, уставившись на носки своих разношенных кроссовок. Вода тихо плескалась у наших ног, и я, уже совсем сбитый с толку его новой внешностью, поинтересовался невпопад:

– Как работают эти штуки, ну… у тебя за ушами?

Йен рядом со мной внезапно залился краской, словно молоденькая девушка на первом свидании. Он испуганно прижал ладони к своим жабрам и пробормотал:

– Извини, я не знал, что ты можешь видеть их… ты… тебе противно?

– Скорее интересно, – возразил я, изумленный его бурной реакцией. В каком это смысле он не знал, что я могу их видеть? Эти штуки настолько резко выделялись на бледной коже его шеи, что не заметить их мог только слепой.

Йен, все еще стесняясь, закрывал жабры ладонями, мне почему-то захотелось успокоить его, поэтому я несколько неуклюже выдавил из себя:

– Перестань.

Йен упрямо мотнул головой.

– Перестань, – с нажимом повторил я, – к тому же… они милые.

– _Милые_?!

Йен почти задохнулся от своего глупого, но такого по-детски очаровательного смущения. И только спустя полминуты он наконец с опаской оторвал руки от своей шеи и виновато посмотрел на меня, поймав мой ответный внимательный взгляд:

– Не смотри на меня так, Майлз. Теперь я уже ничего не смогу с этим сделать – ты будешь все время видеть их.

– Ну, я как бы не против, – я приложил все усилия, чтобы мой голос звучал как можно нейтральней. Мне не хотелось, чтобы он решил, что я над ним издеваюсь. Я был и правда не против – серебристые полуокружности на его коже завораживали своей гротескностью и в то же время какой-то своеобразной грацией.

Молчание, воцарившееся между нами, было неловким. Будто очнувшись, я спросил себя, почему я только приехал сюда сегодня? Рядом с Йеном все неумолимо возвращалось на круги своя – я больше не чувствовал себя уверенно, я снова был растерян и очарован им по самые уши. Я с жадностью ловил каждое его слово, оттенки его голоса, его движения, каждый его вдох и выдох.

Я скучал по нему. И как мне только могла прийти в голову такая чушь, что я смог бы продержаться без него больше нескольких недель? Что я смог бы без него, такого непосредственного, искреннего, в безличной серой массе мегаполиса?

В этот момент я был готов разорвать авиабилеты, поджидавшие меня на ночном столике около кровати.

Молчание затянулось. Небо над нами потемнело словно в одно мгновение – в неярком свете копошившихся в прибрежных волнах серебристых существ Йен показался мне еще в несколько раз ближе, чем он был до этого. В полутьме его кожа была почти прозрачной, такой неестественно тонкой, что я отчетливо видел узкие бледно-голубые вены, бегущие внутри его ладоней. Наверняка, находиться на суше с такой кожей было удовольствие ниже среднего. В голову почему-то принялись лезть какие-то уж совсем неуместные отрывки из всяких глупых сказок, и я вдруг подумал об Ариель, для которой каждый день на суше был сравним с хождением по острым лезвиям.

– Майлз…

Я содрогнулся, возвращаясь из своих нелепых мыслей в реальный мир. Обращаясь ко мне, Йен почему-то снова не смотрел на меня, водя босой ступней по песку. По крайней мере, на его лице не отражалось особой боли, возможно даже, что, за исключением наличия жабр, он действительно не отличался от обычных людей. Я почувствовал нелепое облегчение.

– Знаешь, я пришел сегодня сюда, чтобы извиниться…

Я удивленно поднял брови – Йен все еще упорно таращился в песок перед ним:

– Тогда… в тот вечер… извини, что исчез просто так. Я не ожидал того, что ты… поцелуешь меня.

Я неопределенно хмыкнул. Мне не слишком хотелось возвращаться в мыслях к тому проклятому вечеру, но я все же нехотя протянул:

– Это ты извини… я долго думал над всем, что произошло, и понял, что ты прав. Мы не можем… ну, ты понимаешь. Мы не можем быть вместе.

Йен будто бы поник, втянув голову в плечи.

– Если ты так считаешь…

– Что значит „если ты так считаешь“?! Ты отверг меня, – резко напомнил Йену я, – ты сам дал мне от ворот поворот. Я вообще не слишком притязателен, знаешь, и будь у тебя хоть плавники и чертов рыбий хвост, меня бы это не смутило… Я, между прочим, хотел быть с тобой, каким бы ты ни был.

Мне следовало остановиться, я и так наболтал лишнего, осознав это только после того, как эти неосторожные, почти злые слова уже сорвались с моего языка. Я запнулся, замешкался, не зная, как исправить то, что я уже бросил ему прямо в лицо, когда прохладные пальцы Йена стиснули мое запястье:

– У меня есть разрешение.

Несколько секунд я только смотрел на него, непонимающе хлопая глазами:

– Разрешение?!

Оказавшийся внезапно до неприличного близко Йен мгновенно освежил мою память. Мне показалось, что мир вокруг меня совершенно буквально перевернулся с ног на голову. На самом деле, правда, это был всего лишь мягкий толчок прямо в грудь, опрокинувший меня, не подготовленного к этому, на мокрый песок.

Он налег на меня всем телом, все еще такой хрупкий, не тяжелее обычной девушки. Мне хотелось расспросить его подробнее про загадочное разрешение и что теперь с этим делать, но он не дал мне такой возможности, притиснув свои губы к моим. Они были влажными и теплыми, а их прикосновения показались мне немного торопливыми, неуклюжими, даже боязливыми.

Значило ли „разрешение“, что мы могли делать друг с другом все, что нам только вздумается? Я был немного растерян, но мое тело поддавалось прикосновениям Йена, вполне определенно реагировало на них, будто бы уже решив все за меня.

Целоваться было приятно – я и сам не заметил, как мои руки немного неуверенно в начале, но потом все сильнее и властнее стискивали худое тело Йена, прижимая его ближе и ближе к моему. В паху заныло, и я, ведомый глупым смущением, попытался отстраниться – это было сложнее, чем я себе представлял, наши тела уже сплелись настолько, что я не мог отодвинуться от него, не применяя грубой силы.

– Что с тобой? – в шепоте прижимавшегося ко мне Йена послышалось недоумение. Заметив мои жалкие попытки, он сам немного подался назад, и я пробормотал, совершенно сконфуженный:

– Я просто… черт, ты слишком близко! У меня… эрекция. Извини.

Глаза Йена расширились, он был, похоже, сбит с толку и смущен не меньше меня, но через пару мгновений он будто бы совладал с собой и, снова прильнув ко мне, шепнул мне на ухо:

– Пойдем со мной.

Его губы скользнули по моей шее, а прохладные немного влажные пальцы стиснули мои, и я не нашел в себе сил возразить. Я только судорожно кивнул, не осознавая в тот момент огромной, почти ритуальной важности своего согласия.

Следуя за ним, я оставлял тот привычный и знакомый мне мир за спиной, пересекая невидимую границу, за которой лежало самое сердце заколдованного королевства, где меня ждали разгадки всех тайн и любовь моего прекрасного проводника.

Я снова кивнул, на этот раз уже более осознанно. Если нужно было, я был готов пожертвовать всем. И я не сомневался ни секунды.

Заколдованное королевство приняло меня в свои объятия, и я с радостью отдался им, нежно увлекаемый моим нечеловеческим любовником в разверзнувшуюся перед нами пасть темной пещеры, ведущей куда-то глубоко-глубоко вниз, под своды угрюмо нависших над пляжем скал.

 


End file.
